Rolo of the Rebellion
by SasukeUchihaPHTanteiTrunkslove
Summary: What happens when Rolo is sent over to Japan with Nunnally instead of Lelouch? Rolo vows to destroy his home country, but will he do it? Against his twin brother who believes he is dead?
1. Chapter 1 Childhood Memories

**A/N:Here is one of my new plunnies that has again struck me on the head and refuses to let go! This is basically what would happen if Rolo (Not from Code Geass the anime, but Nightmare of Nunnally) were Lelouch's twin brother, and how the story would change if he were sent to Japan with Nunnally, and Lelouch stayed behind? **

Chapter 1 Childhood memories

There was nothing but devastation everywhere he looked. No matter how much he tried to avoid it, it was there. The buildings burning down to the ground behind him, the screams of people running for their lives as they were killed by the soldiers. The empty shadows of burnt homes that loomed across this wasteland of a country that used to be Japan.

Ten year old Rolo vi Britannia simply could not believe what had happened. How could his father have ignored his mother's death? His sister Nunnally becoming crippled and blind? Was he that cold? All he'd done was ask why, and here he was in another country, completely alone.

And Lelouch. His own brother, Lelouch, his precious twin brother, had abandoned him, too. He'd done absolutely nothing to save him from being exiled by his father. Shouldn't Lelouch hate his father for what he had done? Why did he stand by and let him suffer like this?

These questions floated around in the dark-haired boy's mind, but no answers came. And the more he thought about these things, the angrier he became. But, in his anger he also realized a dawning reality.

_My father doesn't care about me. Or Nunnally. He just used us, then dumped us on the side of the road to leave us to rot. _

_Niisan doesn't care, either! Why else would he have... _

His fists clenched, and he bit his lips. Why had it turned out this way? Things used to be so peaceful, so happy. What happened to those halcyon days?...

_Flashback:Three years ago _

_A young Rolo raced up to his twin brother Lelouch. "Hey, Niisan. I made you something!" _

_His brother looked at him, his amethyst orbs filled with annoyance. "What is it, Rolo? I'm trying to figure out just how I can beat Schneizel. There has to be some way." _

_Rolo frowned. "Oniisan, there are more important things than some dumb chess game." _

_Lelouch glared at him. "Such as?" _

_A pink blur tackled the two of them to the ground. "Brother Lelouch! Brother Rolo!" _

_Lelouch sighed and managed to free himself from the six year old's grasp. "Euphie, please don't startle me like that." He said sternly. _

_Euphemia looked hurt. "Lelouch, you don't have to be mean!" She said, tears welling up in her eyes. _

_Rolo sprang to his feet first. "He didn't mean it! You just caught him off guard, right Niisan?" He added, looking at Lelouch. _

_Lelouch nodded nervously. "Yes, Euphemia. Where's Nunnally?" He asked. _

_"She's out in the garden again. Wanna come play with us, Lulu? How about you, Rolo?" She said, turning to look at them both with pleading eyes. _

_Rolo sighed. No one could resist Euphie's puppy-dog look for long. "Okay..." _

_Lelouch nodded too. _

_"Yay!" Euphie cheered, grabbing both boys and taking them out of their rooms and romping down the staircase. _

_A few servants smiled upon seeing the sight. One of them was Jeremiah Gottwald. He was a new officer recently assigned to guard her Highness Marianne vi Britannia. It was dreary, but he was pleased to serve Lady Marianne in any way he could. Nevertheless, seeing the youngest members of the Royal Family playing with each other was a relaxing sight. _

_They were free from the scheming that lay within the Family. But not for long, he knew. Still, it was nice to see them all getting along. _

_Euphemia raced ahead of Lelouch, as always. "You can't beat me at racing, Lelouch!" _

_Lelouch huffed. "You're too darn fast!" _

_Even Rolo was ahead of him. He couldn't even see Rolo anymore. _

_Wait, where was Rolo? _

_Suddenly, he heard a cry of pain. Lelouch looked around and his eyes narrowed upon seeing the scene before them. Rolo was on the ground, dirt caked on his face. Two of Lelouch's half-siblings, Castor and Pollux si Britannia were sneering upon seeing his crying face. _

_"Ha, look at the stupid commoner cry. You know you don't belong here." Castor said. _

_"Shut up!" Rolo yelped, which earned him yet another smack from the bully princes. _

_"Please stop this!" Euphemia shouted, getting in between the two of them. _

_Pollux sneered. "Oh, sweet little Euphie, why don't you step aside?" _

_Euphemia frowned. "You're picking on my brother! Stop it this instant!" _

_Castor and Pollux looked at each other, then burst out laughing. "That was great! We'll remember that once you've become Empress, Euphemia!" _

_Euphemia looked hurt. _

_Lelouch stormed right up to them. "Shut your damn mouths right now." He warned. _

_"Or what, sissy boy? You'll punch us? I doubt you can." Castor added. _

_"..Brother." Lelouch hissed, putting his face very close to Castor. _

_Castor raised his fist to hit Lelouch, but then a female voice interjected, _

_"Oh, what is going on here?" _

_Lelouch, Rolo, and Euphemia looked up to see Marianne standing near them, Nunnally right next to her. _

_"Are we picking on my dear boys?" Marianne said sweetly, though with a tone of malice. _

_Both boys paled. "No, my lady. We are not." Castor added respectfully. _

_"Are you sure?" Nunnally said. _

_Rolo glared at the two boys, who both left, but not before hissing threats against the two commoner boys. _

_"Are you three all right?" She asked, hugging Lelouch and Rolo. _

_Euphemia nodded. "Thank you, Lady Marianne." _

_Marianne only smiled warmly. "It's nothing. Are you hurt, Rolo?" _

_Rolo shook his head. "No, mother." _

* * *

_Rolo went into the main hall of the Aries Villa. He thought he'd just seen Nunnally come wandering into here. Where was she? _

_He was just heading up the main staircase when he heard gunfire. He yelped, and quickly covered his head to protect himself as the bullets echoed in his ears. _

_When it was all over, he lifted his head, and what he saw next would forever haunt him. _

_There, in the middle of the staircase, lay his precious mother, her glassy eyes staring up at him. Blood poured out from below her and decorated the stairs. Nunnally was right underneath her, her blue eyes wide in terror. _

_She was still alive, though it seemed more like she was in a state of shock. _

_Rolo shook, then screamed at the top of his lungs. _

_Immediately, Lelouch ran to his side, only to stare in horror at his mother's corpse. _

_Rolo threw up, and before he knew it, he had passed out. _

_He awoke in his bed, and Lelouch was sitting by his bed. Euphemia and Cornelia were beside him, also. _

_"I can't believe that happened to Lady Marianne." Euphemia said, tears trailing down her cheeks. _

_Cornelia looked like she was trying hard not to cry, either. _

_"What happened to Nunnally?" Rolo asked. _

_"She's crippled. She can't walk. She can't see, either," Lelouch said softly, his voice a hoarse whisper. _

_Rolo noted that he sounded like he had been crying. _

_"Who killed mother?" He asked. _

_Everyone shrugged. _

_"I'm sorry, Rolo. But, we're looking into it." Cornelia said reassuringly. _

_She and Euphemia left after a while, leaving just Lelouch with his twin. _

_"Are you okay, Rolo?" Lelouch asked. _

_"I'm fine. But Nunnally isn't." Rolo said calmly, trying to keep his anger suppressed._

_Lelouch noticed. "What's wrong? You know it was just an accident-" _

_"What do you mean, an "accident", Niisan? You know she was _**murdered **_as much as I do. Are you being a coward and holding it in?" Rolo said darkly, his fists clenched. _

_Lelouch's eyes widened. "Rolo, please. It's not what you think. I know it's hard. I do hate this, but I just can't endanger myself." He admitted._

_"You're nothing but a wimp, Niisan! You just run and hide your tail between your legs! I'm going to Father and ask him for answers!" Rolo said, storming out. _

_"Rolo, wait! That's a foolish idea!" Lelouch warned, running out after him. _

_"Don't try to stop me." Rolo muttered. _

_The next day, Rolo stormed into his father's palace. _

_"Announcing Prince Rolo vi Britannia!" A guard exclaimed. _

_Rolo walked past all the nobles as they eyed him in distaste. _

_"That's the commoner's bastard son, isn't it?" _

_"I hear the sister was crippled. That's a shame. She is of no use now." _

_"Prince Lelouch definitely has more worth than his twin." _

_Rolo's fists tightened as he approached his father's throne. _

_"Hail, your majesty. My mother is dead." He said, bowing. _

_"I have already heard the news. What about it?" He said in a dead tone. _

_"What kind of response is that? My mother is dead, and you should've protected her! You didn't see my sister even once! Or help my niisan!" _

_"You are worthless." _

_Rolo stepped back at hearing those words. _

_"You've always been worthless, ever since you were born. Who gave you your siblings, the food you eat, the luxury you live in? I have! Even your life. Yet you dare talk to me like that!" He roared, advancing on Rolo, who stepped back. _

_"Rolo, you are worthless." _

_"NO! FATHER, DON'T HURT HIM!" Lelouch screamed, trying to go through the crowd. _

_The emperor glared at him. "Do you wish to suffer his fate, too?" He said menacingly. _

_Lelouch shook his head, and stepped back. _

_Rolo was agape in shock. "Niisan, why?" _

_"You are being banished to Japan! You and Nunnally will be of value as a bargaining tool!" He announced, causing the crowd to gasp. _

_"Good riddance." Castor said, smirking. _

_Lelouch's eyes widened in horror. "No...Rolo." _

* * *

"Rolo?"

Rolo whirled around to see his best friend Suzaku Kururugi looking at him in concern.

"It's nothing." Rolo said. "But, Suzaku, I promise you...one day...I will..."

"Destroy Britannia!" He exclaimed, his eyes narrowing in anger.


	2. Chapter 2 Calm before the Storm

**A/N:Here's the next chappie! **

Chapter 2 Calm before the storm

A dark-haired young man dressed in royal attire was walking down a garden. His eyes were an unreadable amethyst; full of sadness and pain. This was Prince Lelouch vi Britannia.

Beside him was his royal advisor and servant, Jeremiah Gottwald. Jeremiah stared at the prince beside him. He had sworn he would protect the vi Britannia line, but then Lady Marianne had been assassinated. Ever since Rolo vi Britannia and Nunnally vi Britannia were exiled and pronounced dead in Area 11, that left only Prince Lelouch. From that time on, he swore he would protect the last of the vi Britannia line to his last breath. From assassins, and anything else that threatened Prince Lelouch.

So far, the young prince seemed to be doing well. He was very talented at operating a Knightmare Frame. He resembled his late mother in so many ways, but in others he was like his father as well...

Prince Lelouch looked around the garden. His brother, no _half-_brother seemed to have done a pretty good job on the upkeep. Lelouch was the subviceroy of Area 11, while Clovis was the Viceroy. He knew that that meant that he was of use to his father. It meant he wouldn't be exiled, like his late siblings Rolo and Nunnally. When he thought of that day, Lelouch felt nothing but guilt and extreme self-loathing. How could he have stood by and let his twin die? He wished he could have done something more.

But the only thing he could do now was if he found Rolo and Nunnally's bodies, and gave them a proper burial. That was one of the reasons, Clovis had admitted to him one day, that he had come to Area 11. To look for his dead siblings. He missed them every day, but they were dead.

He still had Euphie, Cornelia, Clovis, and Schneizel. He started working hard from that day on to move up in the position he was, and it had paid off. Now he was the sub-viceroy, and had some experience in the military. But there was one thing since that day that hadn't changed.

Rolo had accused him of loving the emperor, but that statement was wrong. He hated his father for depriving him of his family, for tearing him away from his siblings. He couldn't do anything about that...yet.

"Your Highness...are you all right?" Jeremiah asked, bringing him back to reality.

"Yes, I'm fine." Lelouch said, regaining his poker face. He decided to let those memories that were still lingering in his mind drift away. It wasn't like he'd ever see his brother again. He pulled his cape closer to him, and prepared to speak to the people of Area 11.

At that same moment, two boys were coming out from gambling. One boy had blue hair and grey eyes and was holding some cash in his hands, which he handed over to a taller, dark-haired boy who looked like Lelouch, except that he had shorter bangs, and light violet eyes.

The two were Rolo Lamperouge and Rivalz Cardemonde. Rolo Lamperouge, or rather Rolo vi Britannia, took the maiden name of his mother and now lived a life as a normal person, with his sister.

Rivalz was his friend who was also on the Student Council with Rolo. The two were pretty close, and often went gambling together, despite a few objections from a few people...

"We should get home soon, Rivalz." Rolo said, putting away the money he'd earned.

"You're right about that, Rolo. If we don't get there soon, Madam Prez'll have our heads!" Rivalz joked, putting on his goggles and getting into his motorbike.

Rolo enjoyed this nice life he had right now. No servants, no people being extra-polite to you because you were royalty, no assassins, no jealous nobility wanting to kill you because you were competition. Just peace. Still, he missed Euphie, and especially Lelouch.

As if reading his mind, a person came on the screen. "Prince Lelouch, the Sub-Viceroy of Area 11, will now address the nation."

Rolo's eyes widened as his twin appeared on the screen, dressed in royal attire. He seemed more rigid and cold in his demeanor, exactly like that man...

"People of Area 11, I have heard about the recent terrorist attacks. My brother and I will not stand for the slaughter of innocent people. We will not condone this!" He continued on with his tirade.

Rolo only grimaced. It was quite apparent that his brother had become brainwashed with his father's ideologies. _Niisan, you shouldn't give in to him like that. _

"Hey, Rolo! That guy looks like you! Are you two long-lost twins or something?" Rivalz joked, though he didn't know he was actually correct.

"No, you're totally mistaken." Rolo said, not taking a second look at the figure on the screen, and hopped onto the seat beside Rivalz in his motorbike. He took out a book and started reading, but his cell phone rang abruptly.

He whipped it open. "Yes?"

"ROLO! WHERE ARE YOU AT NOW!" An enraged female voice screamed over the phone.

Rolo shrunk back upon hearing her voice. "Shirley, I'll be there soon!"

"We were actually gambling." Rivalz confessed, causing Rolo to cast an accusatory glance at him.

"ROLO! DON'T GAMBLE!" Shirley screeched over the other end.

Rolo sighed. "Shirley, I'm going to be home soon, like I said before. Tell Nunnally that, okay?" He said, before hanging up.

Back at Ashford Academy, Shirley growled and flung her phone at the wall.

"Why did he do that again?" She screeched, causing some of her classmates to back away. They all knew about her crush on Rolo.

_Rolo could do so much more with his intelligence than waste it all gambling! _

The jade-eyed girl sighed. She'd have to wait until the two troublemakers got back to scold them. At least Rolo was all right. She picked up her phone again, and dialed another number, waiting for Sayoko to pick up.

She had to at least tell his little sister that he would be home. She really adored Nana, she was a cute, sweet, obedient girl. _Totally unlike her brother..._

Thirty minutes later, Rolo walked in to see his sister.

"Welcome home, Rolo!" Nunnally said, looking delighted about the fact that her brother had finally decided to come home early.

"I saw our brother on TV." Rolo confessed, holding her hand.

"Really? How is he now? Does he seem to be all right?" Nunnally asked endlessly.

"He still seems to be quite irascible. I don't think he likes being without us." Rolo admitted, never being able to lie to his sister.

"I want to see him soon. Please, Rolo...he must be so unhappy. And it'd be nice to see Sister Euphie." Nunnally urged.

"We can't, Nunnally. We're supposed to be dead. You know that as much as I do." Rolo said falsely.

"But..." Nunnally urged again.

"I'll try, though. By the time you can see, we'll definitely be able to see him again." Rolo explained.

His sister smiled. "That's great! That might be a long time, though." She added softly.

"Yeah..." Rolo said warmly, but since Nunnally couldn't see, she didn't see Rolo's fists tighten or see the hateful look on his face upon thinking about his brother. Rolo knew his brother must be hurting badly, but he would try to fix that. That was when the seeds of revolution first sprouted in his mind.

Somewhere, a green-haired girl looked up at the stars outside.

"So, you want me to find him? That's going to be hard, you know. He's certainly as cunning as his twin." She said to herself.

"We shall see about that. I think it will be interesting." She responded again.

A/N:It was a slow chappie, but things will heat up soon. Rolo may or may not meet up with Lelouch in the future. Rolo will get geass, but it won't be like Lelouch's.


	3. Chapter 3 Strategy

A/N:Thanks to all who alerted this fic. But you probably know I'd like a review, because, to me, a review is a way of saying "Thank you for writing this." So, please, review sometime. Thanks.

Chapter 3 Strategy

* * *

Ever since he'd been left here in Japan, Rolo had always wanted to change this country, no _this world_. But he didn't have the means to do so; and he didn't know where he could get the ability to do such a thing. But the second he could get his hands on such an ability, he would definitely go through with his plan. For his sake, and for his brother's, as well as Nunnally's.

_Still_... Rolo thought, staring out his window, as his fists tightened. He knew the Japanese were suffering, more than the Britannians were, or their nobility. The nobility paraded around in their fancy attire, pretending they cared about one another, while secretly conspiring against their own kind. They were like the wolf who claimed to be Little Red Riding Hood's grandmother; pretending to have a caring disposition.

All they really wanted was to use you as a tool, you had to be useful in some way, after all. Otherwise, you were worthless. The nobility knew nothing of suffering, nothing like that had ever happened to them. They had wealth, status, and power. They weren't poor and desperate, living out on the streets. They didn't know how to interact with reality.

The Britannians were brainwashed into obedience by that man.

* * *

The Japanese were herded into ghettos like animals, and then mercilessly slaughtered by any Britannian soldiers who'd even see one. It didn't matter to them whether they were women or children, whether they were an innocent person or not. In their minds, the Japanese were only worthless, pathetic _Elevens_ who deserved to die.

_Like my friend, Suzaku... _Rolo thought, nostalgically, picturing his childhood friend on the day they'd last met. The day they'd lost everything. His emerald eyes were full of emptiness and pain. His face had been sunken, as if his youth had been drained from him; like an old man. War tended to do that to people.

The effects of war devastated them both, but it also opened Rolo's eyes to reality. He absently wondered whether Suzaku was still alive or not. Well, if he was, he probably believed Rolo to be dead. After all, their royal identities had been abandoned, and they'd been thought to be killed seven years ago.

That was a good thing, though. So long as Nunnally was safe, nothing else mattered. But Rolo decided he'd try and look for Suzaku, if he ever got the chance.

* * *

"_Change is not something that can be done by people."_ That was how Suzaku Kururugi saw things. He knew this from experience. After all, his father had tried to take things into his own hands, and he had...died. Yeah, he had died, for the sake of Japan. Suzaku knew he was lying to himself again, but he didn't care.

He had to atone for his sin, somehow. So that was why he chose the Britannian military. At age seventeen, Suzaku Kururugi had become an Honorary Britannian. He wanted to give the Japanese hope.

He sat on his bunk and watched the sun rise outside his window, gleaming a bright pink. It wouldn't be long before he was called out for roll call. He should probably get ready.

Suddenly, an abrupt knock on his door startled him. He got up and answered it, unsurprised to see his sergeant standing there, an arrogant look on his face. Instantly, Suzaku bowed slightly. "What do you need from me, sir?" He inquired.

His sergeant looked at him haughtily, and then said, "Well, I have a visitor for you. It's the Sub-Viceroy. I don't know why he wants to see an Honorary Britannian like you, but I can't refuse an Imperial prince, after all." He said, not noticing the startled and horrified look on his subordinate's face.

_Imperial prince? Could it be...Rolo?_

Suzaku only smiled politely. He knew this man was looking down on him.

"Well? Get out here and greet our guest!" The sergeant barked.

Suzaku bowed. "Yes, sir."

A hoarse laugh followed his response. "You don't have to be too rough towards him. Besides, I wish to talk to Sir Kururugi." It said.

Suzaku looked up to see a young man with dark hair in a fancy outfit of some sort. It was mostly black. His eyes were purple, and he was looking at him with interest.

Suzaku froze. Was this really..._him?_

"Rolo?" He uttered in disbelief.

For a second, the prince stared at him. Then, he smiled faintly. "I'm afraid you've got the wrong person, Kururugi. I'm Prince Lelouch vi Britannia, and Prince Rolo was my late twin brother. I'm here to talk to you about him," Lelouch said calmly before extending a hand toward him.

Suzaku blinked. He didn't seem that condescending. "Nice to meet you, your highness," He said, bowing.

Prince Lelouch only blinked briefly. "No, there's no need to bow. Anyway, from what I've heard, you are the son of the late Genbu Kururugi, correct?"

Suzaku nodded.

"Then...you took in my late brother and sister before they died in the war, correct? Thank you for taking care of them. If you have any information on where their bodies are, tell me." Prince Lelouch said sadly, sounding less cold than he had before.

Suzaku felt a flicker of sympathy for the young man before him. He'd been separated from his only family. He knew that Prince Lelouch had lost his mother and his siblings, so he supposed that made him extra protective of his remaining siblings.

"I'm sorry, sir. The last time I saw or heard from Rolo and Nunnally was seven years ago. I don't know anything else about them. I promise I'll try and look for them." Suzaku said courteously.

"By the way, Kururugi, I heard you are a soldier. Are you in school, by any chance?" Lelouch said, which caught Suzaku off guard.

"Why are you suggesting something like that, your highness? You know I can't enroll in any kind of school-I have a job in the military."

"I've already quit school, Kururugi. I do regret it. I think you can manage a few weeks off." Lelouch said, and turned and strode away from them.

* * *

As Lelouch turned the corner, a slight smirk appeared on his face. Suzaku was exactly as he expected, naive and easily persuaded. Although he was a little _too_ servile. Lelouch never really liked having people bow down to him and change their behavior around him, but he'd grown used to it.

All he had to do was not vocalize his feelings about Britannia, and he would be just fine with the nobles. After all, he _had_ managed to keep on a good pretense for the past seven years. And if he persevered in how he was currently doing, he just may be able to pursue that lead he was considering.

By lead, he meant finding terrorists, of course. He knew they were hiding here. Suzaku was certainly not one of them, he could tell by his body language. The boy was too respectful towards Britannia, exactly the kind of person his father would love.

He remembered how he had discovered Suzaku's existence. He'd just come downstairs for breakfast with his brother Clovis, and he'd found a military unit that was stationed in Area 11. He'd been surprised, to say the least.

* * *

The next day, Rolo was sitting in his class, waiting for the teacher to start the lesson. The teacher came in just as the bell rang, but he wasn't alone. There was a boy following him, with messy brown hair and green eyes. The second Rolo looked at him, he froze.

"This is our new student, Suzaku Kururugi." The teacher said.

"I am Suzaku. Nice to meet you all." Suzaku said, looking around the classroom, then he felt like someone was staring at him intensely. He looked up and saw a boy watching him. He had short dark hair and violet eyes.

_Rolo? No way..._


	4. Chapter 4 The Terrorist

**A/N:Here's the next chapter! **

Chapter 4 The terrorist

Kallen Stadtfeld, aka Kallen Kouzuki, sat in the backseat of her father's expensive car. She glowered at her stepmother, who was in the front seat. She also frowned at the ridiculous dress she was in right now, wishing she could slash it in half with a knife.

Her father had invited her stepmother to a ball, and of course, Kallen was dragged along too. Despite the fact that she was half-Japanese, and despite the fact that she didn't care for these kinds of things. Her stepmother wanted their "reputation" to remain intact, which meant that Kallane must look like the proper young lady the nobles would want to see.

She hated her father now more than ever. He preferred to be around nobles and as far from home as possible, only returning occasionally. Even then, he would barely treat her kindly. He never wanted to spend time with his real wife and daughter, because they were _Elevens_. Somehow, just because she had a different mother than say, Shirley Fenette, she had to be labelled as a freak.

Her fists tightened as the chauffeur drove the car closer to the entrance of the palace. She pulled at her dress slightly, in order to stop it from itching. She hated this thing. It cut off her stomach and her chest, and made her feel like one of those porcelain dolls.

"Kallen, don't do that!" Her stepmother screeched, flashing a malicious glare at her. "This is why I hate Elevens. No manners, no dignity. Nothing but filthy bastards."

"I'll never be a bigot like you." Kallen muttered scornfully.

Her brother, Naoto shook his head at her. "No." He said balefully.

Kallen nodded. She didn't want her disgusting stepmother to learn of her work with the resistance group, so she'd have to act more _Britannian. _

_"_Naoto, why isn't she more well-behaved? I thought sending her to a Britannian school would whip her into shape. What will the Viceroy or Sub-Viceroy say if they see you?" She sneered.

Kallen pretended not to hear her, and instead fished out her cell phone, and opened it, and sent a text message to Ohgi.

**Stuck going to a damn Britannian ball. Are you sure you can't come rescue me? **

A message came a second later.

**Sorry, Kallen. We're not really doing much today. You're one of our best pilots, and the last thing we want is for your identity to be divulged, and arrested. So bear with it, all right?**

Kallen sighed, and closed her cell phone just as the doors of the limo opened. A few guards in black greeted her, but she only nodded politely. Time to slip into the weak girl mode. No one would suspect a thing.

Her older brother followed, along with her foul stepmother. A man with blue hair greeted them.

"Welcome, Miss Stadtfeld. I do hope you enjoy our ball." He said smoothly.

Kallen's eyes narrowed. She knew who this man was. Jeremiah Gottwald, the knight of the Sub-Viceroy. That meant that a disgusting member of the Royal Family was here. She put on a fake smile. "Thank you."

* * *

Slowly, she made her way across the hallway, ignoring all the noble boys who were sending longing glances her way. She wanted to get this over with as soon as possible, but fate didn't seem to agree with her, because she nearly bumped into someone.

A man with blond hair tied back in a ponytail said, "My goodness, are you all right, Miss?"

_The goddamn Prince Clovis! How dare he touch me! _

"I think so. I just couldn't find my way through all these people." She lied, which was something she was becoming quite adept at. It was useful.

"Are you Kallen Stadtfeld?" Clovis asked.

She nodded her head.

"I wonder if my younger brother has any ladies to entertain him." Clovis said aloud, glancing around.

"Younger brother?" Kallen asked in confusion.

"My half-brother, Prince Lelouch. He's not really the social type, though. You aren't very talkative, are you?" He pressed.

This man was getting annoying. But she wouldn't lose her guard here. "No."

"I see. Well, I-"

"Your highness, the press wants to meet you!" A fat man said, rushing toward Clovis, whose blue eyes widened.

A smirk came onto his lips. "Very well. Tell them I accept." He said, striding away without another word to Kallen.

"Stupid prince. Arrogant jerks, that's what all Britannians are." She murmured.

"I don't think all of them are." An unknown voice said.

She whirled around and saw a young man with raven hair and purple eyes. He was looking at her in interest. "Who the hell are you?" She said.

"Prince Lelouch vi Britannia." Lelouch said suavely, smirking slightly.

Kallen flinched, she had allowed herself to lose her guard and nearly reveal her true identity. "Oh. I'm Kallen Stadtfeld. How do you do, your highness?" She said, feeling sick to her stomach as she mouthed the words.

He stared at her for a few seconds. "You seem to be quite a spirited lady, Miss Stadtfeld." He remarked pointedly.

She blushed at the compliment. Or was it an insult? Either way, she wasn't going to let a stupid prince get the best of her. As she looked at him, she couldn't help but feel a sense of deja vu. She had seen him somewhere before.

"Do you have a twin?" She blurted out.

How he reacted was not what she was expecting. His eyes widened slightly, but otherwise he remained composed. "I used to. But he's dead."

"I see." Kallen said quietly. She wondered whether she had seen someone who looked just like him at that Britannian school she went to. Maybe she was just imagining it.

"There aren't many people who can imitate me, Miss Stadtfeld." He said smugly.

Kallen didn't like him. He seemed like the typical arrogant Britannian boy. Thinking he was so important that everyone should cowtow to him. Well, he was wrong.

Then, before he could talk to her more, a waiter spilled something on the floor. The waiter was an Honorary Britannian.

A noble stormed up to the waiter, and kicked him. "You filthy Eleven! Pick up that damn mess right now!" He screamed.

The waiter cowered, but continued to silently clean up the mess.

Kallen's fists clenched. She wanted to do something, but before she could do anything, Prince Lelouch beat her to it.

"Are you all right?" He asked the waiter, who nodded dumbly. "It was only an accident." He said. "Now leave him alone."

The noble turned haughtily and walked away. Kallen then realized who that noble was. It was her father.

She watched the prince comfort the waiter, and then turn away and come back to her.

"Why did you do that?" She asked, in disbelief.

"Not all of us Britannians are prejudiced. Besides, that man is still a human being." He replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, Suzaku watched the dark-haired boy who he was sure was Rolo. Would he remember him at all?

The boy turned and spotted Suzaku. He said nothing, and got up. He turned to look back at Suzaku, and did something that only Rolo would know: he tugged on his collar.

Later, Rolo smirked as Suzaku came up to him. "I thought you-

"Were dead. Right?" Suzaku said, finishing his sentence.

"We've been hiding out here. I'm Rolo Lamperouge now." Rolo said.

Suzaku nodded. "I joined the military because my family disowned me."

"So did mine." Rolo said, nodding in agreement. "Nunnally would be thrilled to see you."

"I ran into your older brother." Suzaku said.

Rolo's eyes widened.

"He seems well."


	5. Chapter 5 Geass

**A/N:No intro now. Just that I don't own Code Geass or any of its characters. **

Chapter 5 Geass

The laboratory was cold and dark. To her, it felt like a prison. There were invisible cage bars around her, that she could never bend, could never break out of, and she knew it, and _they_ knew it. _They _being the scientists who experimented on her in various methods. Most of them were cruel, and usually involved trying to strangle her, shoot her, inject her with drugs, and other barbaric tortures that you would never think would be allowed in a modern society like Britannia.

The purpose? They wanted to see how she became what she was; an immortal girl who could survive anything and everything you threw at her. If you shot her, she wouldn't die. Sure, she would bleed and fall to the ground. But, a few seconds later, she would revive around ten minutes later. If you stabbed her, drowned her, it didn't matter what you did to her. She would live. She could hazard a guess as to what they were trying to achieve with these experiments.

Of course. It all went back to that universal theme that united all humans in history. _Immortality. _Humans seemed to have irrational fears of death, so they did their best to avoid the subject as much as possible, even though they knew it was inevitable. Or they fabricated stories about gods and mythical places that they would go to after death. These were nothing more than foolish dreams, of course, but so many people were willing to believe them. Things like living forever with God in heaven, or objects like the Philosopher's stone, which would make them like her, never aging, or dying.

They thought it was bliss to never die. It was something they all longed for, especially if they were close to death from disease or old age. If only she could convince them out of it, and try to tell them how much of a miserable and lonely life it would be. Watching everyone she cared about age and die had gradually caused her to close herself off from the world. It didn't matter anymore, though.

As long as that narcissistic blond idiot kept on ordering his soldiers to torture her, all she could do was hope and wait for someone who could form another contract with her. Someone who could bear the Power of the King without going insane. How likely was that? Marianne might be an exception. Charles, and Mao were not. Would there ever be someone who would let her die? C.C. knew that was a fancy, too.

C.C.'s ears suddenly detected movement outside. _Who could it be this time? _She thought lazily, then she heard his voice, that annoying, nasally voice he possessed.

"My lord, she has survived our attempts with the Knightmare. What should we do next?" Oh, it was just that lackey of Clovis's. That obviously meant one thing: that that disgusting wretch was here to torture her yet again. How lovely.

"Obviously, she is immortal. Let me see her." Mr. Pretty boy said arrogantly, and of course they obeyed. Who wouldn't obey the orders of a prince? Some might not. Most would.

She finally saw light, and then she was dragged out by a group of men who carelessly tossed her onto the floor of the laboratory, allowing her to open her eyes and see the familiar face of her inquistor gazing back at her. She couldn't speak, since they had the gag over her mouth, but she just tossed him a cold glance.

"Why, hello there, Miss Witch. It's nice to see you again. Are you going to tell me how you became this way?" His voice was full of threats, either obey me or else. He took off her gag.

"Why should I speak to a man who is like a spoiled young boy who always gets what he wants?" She said derisively.

She knew what would be coming to her. She was struck hard by the prince's guard. "How dare you speak to his majesty like that?" They said in outrage.

"You still seem to have some spirit left in you. Tell me, or I'll hurt you so much that you won't be able to throw any witty repartees my way." He said, not sparing her any shred of his anger.

"What a vain man you are. You know, you'll never get anything from me, no matter what you do." She said smugly. She knew what would come next.

He put the gag over her. "Keep her quiet! I don't want any of my siblings to learn of this." Clovis demanded imperiously.

C.C. watched him as he gave more orders to torture her, and inject her with a...drug? Interesting development. Maybe she could escape now. No, that was a foolish thought. She felt her eyelids grow heavy and the last thing she saw was his cocky smirk before she passed out.

* * *

Suzaku stared at his childhood friend, wondering if he had changed somehow. Well, it would be irrational to say that Rolo wouldn't have matured after all those years, but he hoped he hadn't carried around so much bottled-up emotions and hatred that it would overtake him.

Why, then was he looking very angry and resentful the second he had brought up his brother? It wasn't like his brother was responsible for leaving him behind; that had been the Emperor's decision. This frightened Suzaku. It seemed like he didn't know his best friend anymore.

"Suzaku, what was my brother like when you talked to him?" Rolo asked quietly.

"I don't really know him well enough to make a judgment, but he seemed reserved and cold. Yet, he seems different from Clovis. I don't know how to explain it, but your brother doesn't seem to be prejudiced." Suzaku said as best as he could.

"I see. He does seem like the Lelouch I grew up with. I do wish I could see him, but I can't jeopardize Nunnally-and my safety." Rolo muttered sadly.

Just then, Suzaku straightened up in alarm. "Whoops! I forgot, I should probably call my sergeant and see if we're doing anything. If that is true, then I'll see you later, Rolo!" Suzaku said, hurrying away.

* * *

Nunnally ate dinner with Rolo that evening, as always. "So, what happened at school today, Rolo?" She asked sweetly, in that way only his precious sister could.

"Suzaku showed up at school today. He's still alive and he's doing well. I talked to him today." Rolo explained gently. It was when he was around Nunnally that he could be himself. He could trust her, like she trusted him, and protect her from anything bad that would come their way.

Since their family had practically abandoned them, Rolo had to learn how to fend for himself and Nunnally, (with the Ashford's help, of course.) He did almost everything he could for Nunnally, and made sure that she was happy. The world had not treated her kindly, and he wanted it to at least allow this little flower to bloom and spread her roots. The last thing he wanted was for this single, precious flower to wither up and die, unhappy and alone.

This only increased the urge he had-to do something about the mess that the Japanese had gotten themselves into. He needed to fight back against Britannia, instead of always standing by and allowing the Britannians to continue their corrupt and despicable ways of hurting the weak.

Each day, he could feel it grow stronger and stronger. He hoped he could gain some advantage over Britannia soon enough. Sooner would be a big benefit, but things like that didn't just grow on trees. He would have to do a lot of hard work, and probably some sacrifice, but as long as he achieved his goal, nothing else mattered.

He also wanted to try and reconcile with his brother, and forge a strong bond between them again. He didn't like seeing his brother cowtow to that man and his despicable kind. He wished to save his brother, and wake him up to reality. That would be a great thing, but it was also wishful thinking. Unless he could do something against Britannia, he was merely dreaming about all of this.

"Big brother? Is something wrong?" Nunnally asked.

"Suzaku told me that he got to talk to Lelouch. He said he was doing well." Rolo confessed.

"I do wish I could see him again." She said quietly, a wistful look darting across her features, until it melted into a hopeful smile. "Probably soon, right, big brother? Will you bring Lelouch to see me?" She said, with a face that could make even the most evil of people have a heart.

He could never say no to his pure and delicate sister. "I promise, I will."

* * *

The next day, Rolo and Rivalz were headed out on another one of their gambling escapades. This time, they'd heard of a pretty juicy target, and they'd wanted to challenge him.

Of course, Rolo ended up beating his target, but he probably wasn't as good at it as his brother Lelouch was. Still, it humiliated the noble, so much that he could barely speak. He collected his money and left.

Then, something happened. He was nearly run over by a car, and then his destiny began.


	6. Chapter 6 Beginning of a legend

**A/N:The show must go on, as they always say! Saa, let's go for it! On to the next chappie! **

**I do not own Code Geass, nor its characters. **

**Chapter 6 Beginning of a legend**

**Meanwhile...**

Prince Lelouch sat at a royal table in the Viceroy's palace. He was sipping a cup of tea, and surveying the current actions of the terrorists. Apparently, the terrorists had gone and stolen something that belonged to his older half-brother Clovis. So Clovis was having a petty fit about the stolen item, and Lelouch was watching him shout at his assistant Bartley to go and do something about it. All the while, he chuckled to himself. _I wonder what this thing they stole is, Brother. What have you been working on behind my back? _

It didn't really matter to him, though. He wasn't particularly interested in what Clovis sought. He was a little intrigued by what his brother might be up to, but there were two reasons why he didn't bother to find out. For one thing, it really wasn't his business, for another thing, did he really want to get himself involved in something that might turn out to be controversial? He was already well-known for being the lone survivor of his family. The family he had lost; his mother, his twin brother, and his sister were all dead. He had attracted enough attention to himself already by his twin brother's disgrace and for speaking out against his father. Lelouch did hate his father, he was simply biding his time.

Now that he was in an influential position, perhaps he _could _support the terrorists. Discreetly, of course. He would have to take measures to be sure that his brother Clovis would never find out about it. But what reason did he have to support the terrorists? It wasn't like they'd done anything for him. Now, perhaps if the Japanese had kept his brother and sister alive, maybe he would have supported them. However, he alone knew the real reason why Clovis had come to Area 11 in the first place. Clovis had told him, of course.

* * *

**Flashback: Shortly before their arrival in Area 11 **

**"So, brother, why do you want to go to Area 11?" Lelouch asked, looking at his brother in keen interest. His acute mind was ever aware of the fact that Clovis might lie about the true reason he would be going there. **

**Clovis didn't really react to Lelouch's stare. He knew how Lelouch's mind worked. He said bluntly. "Well, Lelouch my dear brother, I take it you miss your siblings greatly?" **

**"Yes, I do." Lelouch said coldly, not wishing to bring up painful memories of the past. "Why must you insist on bringing this up, Clovis? You know how I feel about it. My own mother was murdered, and my siblings were murdered by the Japanese. " **

**"That is exactly what I am concerned about." Clovis stated simply. **

**"What?" Lelouch said, raising an eyebrow. "You mean my mother's murder? Do you suspect someone inside the family?" Lelouch had always had his suspicions about his mother's death. The way the noble court had been gossiping about his mother's death when Rolo had entered was a little suspicious, but Lelouch learned early on that that was the way nobles were. They were always catty and hard to please. If you did the slightest thing that was out of place; maybe even cast a sympathetic glance at an Eleven, or treat them like equals, they would be all over you for it. Who knows? You could get disowned or disgraced by the slightest offense. **

**So, Lelouch had to concoct an image, a false pretense. Concealing the true Lelouch vi Britannia behind so many masks was a hard thing to do, but it was necessary. He was supposed to be the loving Subviceroy who cared a lot about his older brother Clovis, when in reality Lelouch had no concern with Clovis's antics. Going to balls, and parties just to please the nobility was not his idea of fun. But really, what choice did he have? It was usually Clovis who dragged him there against his will anyway. So anyway, he was concerned. **

**"No, what I suspect is your sibling's death and exile." Clovis said quietly. **

**Lelouch stopped there. "I assure you, Clovis, I did all I could. **_**We **_**did all we could to find my siblings, but as you know, to no avail. They died." He said icily. **

**"You know, Lelouch. I have heard rumors that the disgraced Ashford family has started a school for Britannians in the Tokyo settlement. The Ashfords were friends of Lady Marianne. Perhaps?" He started. **

**Lelouch chuckled slightly, and scoffed. "The odds of that are as likely as humans landing on the moon. Clovis, I've had to move on. It would be nice, though, if we could find their bodies. As unpleasant as that may be, I need to **_**confirm **_**that they are dead." **

**"And that, my dear brother, is the very reason why I've come to Area 11. Not just to keep the Elevens in check, but also to help find Princess Nunnally and Prince Rolo's remains. I know, you probably won't rest until your sibling's killer is found. " Clovis said, and he knew his brother better than anyone. Or so he thought. Lelouch vi Britannia often retained a lot of his own true feelings, even around his siblings. Except for Euphemia. **

**Lelouch said, "I'll consider it." A few days later, Lelouch had come back and replied in the affirmative. So, Clovis had taken position as viceroy, while Lelouch had as Subviceroy. **

End of flashback

* * *

Clovis had seen it fit to not involve Lelouch in matters relating to terrorists just yet, saying that Lelouch was too naive. This of course, Lelouch just shrugged off. He was rather apathetic about such things. After all, he slightly blamed the Elevens for causing the death of his siblings. He knew that it was foolish to assume that all of them were involved. He knew now, that his twin brother, Rolo vi Britannia, and his sister, Nunnally vi Britannia, were dead. He intended to not dwell on that. So, once he found their bodies and avenged their deaths, that would be it. _It brings back two many unpleasant memories. _

For some reason, his mind drifted back once again to that mysterious object the terrorists had stolen. He thought of the young girl he had asked to dance with at the ball a few nights ago. Kallen Stadtfeld. She'd seemed ordinary, at least. The shy, demure type of girl that one could expect to find in nobility. There was something _different _about her. It seemed like it was fake, like she was concealing a different persona beneath that mask. Lelouch could relate with that. He'd had to wear masks all his life, but of course, in the family he was in, lying and treachery were all part of their way of life. You could never truly trust your brother or sister. Euphemia might be an exception to that rule. But, the rest of them...Cornelia, Clovis, and Schneizel...especially Schneizel, could never be trusted. He wondered if they only thought of him as competition. That was a possibility.

But one could never read Schneizel's mind, not even Lelouch. Euphemia showed her heart on her sleeve, and so that was why she held a special place in Lelouch's heart. She alone was maybe the one member of the family he trusted most. If Nunnally had lived, perhaps he would have loved and treasured her the same way he did Euphemia. But alas, she was dead, and there was no use in grieving over her anymore. Now, here he was, awaiting a message from Euphemia. Euphemia had agreed to talk to him over the TV, and all he had to do was wait for her older sister Cornelia to give her permission. After all, she was still quite busy in Area Eighteen. Apparently, the terrorists there had been pretty active lately.

He knew his older sister well enough to know that she would whip them into shape. She wasn't called "The Witch of Britannia" simply because of her nature. She lived up to her name, much to Carline's dismay. Under her rule, no terrorist could resist her and live. That was how it was in Cornelia's world. Either submit to my rule, or be killed. That was also the way his father ruled. Lelouch's fist clenched.

* * *

Then, the TV flickered on, and Cornelia li Britannia appeared. Her royal purple locks seemed to have grown longer than the last time he had seen her. Her look was majestic and also giving the sense of not standing for any nonsense. She paused a moment as she took in her half-sibling standing in front of the screen, and smiled. "It is good to see you, Lelouch. Good to see that you are still alive and well. How is Clovis these days?" She spoke softly. It wasn't a tone she would use with people she didn't know well. She only saved it for people she truly felt close to. Those were Euphemia and Lelouch. She had also felt that way about Nunnally and Rolo as well. This was a side the public would never see of Cornelia. For Cornelia, protocol came before feelings. For outsiders, feelings were not to be shown, but for insiders, members of the family who she truly cared for, their safety was a priority.

"Clovis is doing well. He's still a fool, though, and invites me to all those dumb parties of his." Lelouch said bluntly.

Cornelia laughed. "You've always been blunt, Lelouch."

"What's the situation in Area Eighteen?" Lelouch asked seriously, his eyes taking on a determined look.

"They're still rather uppity. Shall I send Euphemia over to talk to you?" Cornelia inquired.

"Yes." Lelouch said. He heard Cornelia call Euphemia's name, and then a pinkette strolled onto the screen. Or rather, flounced. His first love looked like she always did, her elegant pink hair falling down her back as always, and the dress she was wearing gave off the very sense of innocence and naivete that Lelouch had always admired about her. She had been sheltered from the outside world, that was true. She reminded him so much of Nunnally. It was a nice thing for him to see a member of his family untouched by the cruelty and violence that held his family in an iron grasp. "Euphemia, how are you doing?" He said softly, giving her a tender smile.

"Oh, Lelouch, it's nice to talk to you again! You know I worry about you all the time, especially due to the fact that you're now in..." She began.

"Yes, I know. Where Nunnally and Rolo died." Lelouch said.

"Have I done something wrong?" Euphemia asked.

"No, you haven't, Euphie."

"Well, my day hasn't been very interesting, Lelouch. I'm still in school, as you know. And Cornelia doesn't want me doing things in the war yet." Euphemia said.

Euphemia was just as he'd remembered her. An innocent, sole flower that he didn't want to wither no matter what. There would never be another person to replace her.

"Lelouch, you seem to have something on your mind." Euphemia said, noting how thoughtful her brother looked.

"Kind of." He said. "There's something...personal Clovis is involved in, and I'm interested."


	7. Chapter 7 Action

**A/N:Thank you for the 24 alerts and 26 favorites to this story! I will keep on writing as long as I can! If this is sounding too similar to canon, I will make sure to change a lot that happens. Like Euphie's death. That won't happen, but other surprising things are bound to happen, you know...**

**Chapter 7 Something to fight for**

"Personal?" Euphemia questioned, her long pink hair falling in her face as she looked at her brother, who was smirking over the screen. She then reminded herself that maybe she didn't know her brother as well as she thought. She knew her brother probably hid things from her as well as everyone else in her family, but she just didn't want to believe that. So, she decided to place her trust in her half-brother, for now. She wanted to believe her brother was exactly the same happy, smiling, carefree child that he had been to her when he was younger.

She assumed that Lelouch had changed a lot because of the fact that his own brother and sister died. She had been very devastated as well when she had first heard the news. In fact, she had locked herself in her room and refused to come out for days, but she had given in when Cornelia ordered her to come out or else she would not be allowed to play with Lelouch. The next time she came to play with Lelouch, she was surprised at how distant and cold he had become. He seemed less trusting of her and everyone else around them, and the cold look in his eyes only reminded her even more of their father. She still saw that same look in her half-brother's eyes today, though it wasn't as obvious. Her half-brother obviously was good at hiding his true nature, but what he didn't know was that she could see through his masks, for the most part.

Lelouch smiled. "Yes, Euphie. It's a personal matter. " He said softly.

"Does it have to do with Nunnally and Rolo?" Euphie asked quietly, her tone morose and gloomy. That was quite unlike Euphemia, but he supposed it was because the memory of them was a deep wound for both of them.

Lelouch was silent for a few moments as he pondered over the question in his mind. He had an inkling that somehow...his dead sibling was involved, as outrageous an idea that that was. "Perhaps, Euphie." He answered flatly.

She noticed his sad look and changed the subject. "Umm, Clovis gave me a gift a while ago, but I really don't want it. I think you should have it, Lelouch. The next time I come see you, I'll bring it along. Is that okay by you?" She questioned.

He nodded grimly. Somehow, he got the feeling that if it was something Clovis had given her, then it was probably a portrait of his siblings. He thanked her anyway. "I believe I have to go now, Euphemia. It was nice talking to you."

She nodded. "Yeah, it was, Big Brother. See you later, Lelouch." She said, and then the TV grew fuzzy. He stared at it for a few moments. The way she had called him Big Brother just now was nostalgic. But it also hurt him deep inside, too. He'd rather not think of his dead siblings.

* * *

Then, Jeremiah came in. "Your Highness, it's about the terrorists! They've slipped away into the Shinjuku ghetto! What should we do?" He asked.

"All in due time, Jeremiah. For now, we stand back and wait for the enemy to come out of hiding. Then, _we will strike. _Is that understood, Jeremiah? Battles are not something to go charging recklessly into. For all I know, the terrorists could be more skilled at this fight than Clovis is. Now, we wait." He said smoothly.

"Yes, your highness. His Highness is making quite a ruckus over there, you know." Jeremiah added quietly, pointing to where Clovis was still screaming at everyone who could hear him.

"ALL OF YOU FOOLS! HAVE YOU LOCATED THEIR WHEREABOUTS YET?" He screeched.

"No, your highness. We're sorry. We lost contact with the Royal Guard. We don't know whether or not the terrorists have gotten the poison gas." A man said.

"YOU FOOL! SEND OUT THE BEST SOLDIERS TO GO FIND AND RETRIEVE THE OBJECT AT ALL COSTS!" He screeched again.

"Milord!" Bartley cried. "It appears the Royal Guard...is dead!"

Clovis gasped. "That can't be! They were my best soldiers! Someone's behind this!" He exclaimed.

"Dear brother, why is this object so valuable? May I ask why it is?" Lelouch inquired.

Clovis turned to look at his younger brother, whose astute purple eyes were now locked onto his. "That is top secret, Lelouch. You have no right to know." He said coldly.

_All right, then. You're acting exactly like how I expected you would, brother. But, then again. You've always been too easy to read. _

A smirk crossed his lips. "I wonder what will happen next." He muttered to himself.

Meanwhile...

* * *

Inside the Shinjuku Ghetto, Rolo Lamperouge stared with wide eyes at where the mutilated bodies of the former Royal Guard were. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He had just killed those men with a strange power that that weird girl had given him. Not only that, she had taken a bullet for him. Who would be stupid enough to do that?

_I'm not worth dying for. Definitely not. _

He had finally gotten power, though. It was what he wanted most. Now that he had it, he could go and achieve the one goal he had wanted to do most. Finally, he could completely decimate the Britannian Empire and all those within it, including his father! Then, he could make a better world for Nunnally and convince his twin brother to join his side. He certainly hoped it would work out that way, though.

_Before that happens, though...I need to get out of here, before any more terrorists come by and decide to use me as target practice. I'd be perfect since I'm a Britannian. _

_Where should I go, though? _

Suddenly, a Knightmare came through the wall. Rolo's eyes widened at this sudden turn of events. He had not been expecting a Knightmare frame to come in just now. He wondered what he should do now.

"What are you doing here, boy? This is a ghetto where Elevens live. Why are all those Royal Guards dead?" A female voice uttered.

Rolo smirked. He only grimaced. More than likely, she reported back to Prince Clovis and his brother. The last thing he wanted was to be found alive. He remained silent. As he predicted, it only irritated her.

"Answer me!" She barked. She probably wasn't used to being ignored. Ah, well.

"Sorry, I was lost. I'm Allen Spacer. My father's a nobleman. My ID's in my pocket." He said, wondering if she would fall for this.

She came out from her Knightmare. How naive she was. That was better for him, though. "Keep your hands up. I'll check for your ID." She said, then she paused and looked at him. "You know, you look rather familiar. You look a lot like the Sub-Viceroy." She remarked.

"Hand your Knightmare over to me, and then kill yourself. What's the pass code?" He asked, his geass flaring as he issued the command, which entered the woman's eyes. She struggled for a second, then submitted.

"Yes, here you go, your highness. Here's the key. The pass code is 678901." She said monotonously.

He grinned. "Thanks." He said, then entered the Knightmare, and paused. He watched as the woman shot herself in the head and then fell over. _How many people have I killed so far? Maybe I'm going a little too far. But, this is war. _

His doubts hung onto him, though, and refused to let go. He watched as the battle in Shinjuku raged on. He then felt around in his pockets for something, and was surprised to find the communicator that the redheaded terrorist had dropped. He grinned as he examined it. "Looks like it's time to do them a favor. They got me in this mess in the first place." He said to himself as he entered in the code. "It was quite foolish of them to leave this lying around, but it's a great advantage for me." He purred. Rolo Lamperouge was about to have a fun day.

* * *

Lelouch grinned and started chuckling to himself. "Heh...how interesting." He said to himself as he sat up from the table. He got over and peered out the window.

"Your highness, what's so funny?"

"Something interesting has arisen in Shinjuku." He said cryptically.

"Are you a clairvoyant, your highness?" Jeremiah asked stupidly.

Lelouch smacked his forehead. "No, just call it...brother's instinct."

Jeremiah looked puzzled as he tried to figure out what exactly Lelouch meant by that. "What do you mean, Your Highness?"

He gave Jeremiah a wry smile, then turned to look out the window. "Jeremiah, let's just say that now is the time that we go out onto the battlefield. Where is my Knightmare?"

Jeremiah sighed. "Your Highness..."

"Don't tell Clovis of this, of course. You should expect that he would go into conniptions. See you later, Jeremiah." He said, sauntering out of the room.

Jeremiah stared after his retreating figure. "Why is he so interested in this battle anyway? He just told me he wasn't even interested in what the Viceroy was up to. Sometimes I don't even understand Prince Lelouch. Ah, Lady Marianne, what would you say if you were still here? Am I doing a good job of raising the boy, or is he too much for me to handle? He's so much like you it's not funny. He's practically your spitting image." He said to himself. _She won't answer me, because she's six feet under. _

Lelouch frowned as he stared at the Elevens that were running away from the other Knightmares. "I see they're massacring Elevens. How heartless. Typical of my brother, though. And of Britannia." He heaved a sigh. "Well, it's time for me to attack."


	8. Chapter 8 Dissonance

**A/N:I don't really have much to say about this story except for the fact that it will diverge from canon quite soon. Pairings are probably RoloXKallen or LelouchXKallen at the very least. This story is complex, so writing it is quite difficult for me, but I'll do my best!**

**Chapter 8 Emergence**

Kallen frowned as she tore across the Shinjuku field. Blue eyes glanced over at the radar screen in front of her, which indicated that several other Knightmare Frames were pursuing her besides the annoying one that had begun the chase earlier. Then, her eyes went to the message on the board which was something she did not want to hear, especially since she was currently being chased by many Knightmare Frames, including the one that would just not let her go. Not whenever she was fighting a losing battle.

"_Fuel low..." _

"Shit." Kallen cursed, rather loudly, not caring who heard her. If her stepmother ever heard her say such profanity, and in the "Eleven" language, she would probably die of a heart attack on the spot. Not that Kallen would care, of course. She would probably rejoice and throw a party. Since the woman did her utmost to make Kallen's life a living hell, Kallen made it very clear to the woman how much she hated her guts. She wasn't going to kowtow to a Britannian woman and beg for forgiveness because of the blood coursing through her veins. She would always be Japanese, and that was something Kallen was proud of.

That was why it pissed her off when the decision was made to send her off to a Britannian school, so she could keep a lower profile. Kallen had done so half-heartedly, and resented going there at all costs. In the school, all they did was deface the Japanese and invent lies about them and the suffering they were going through. She hated being told to obey some stuff that made no sense because some authority told her to, so that was why she was a terrorist, and damn proud of it.

In fact, she loved being able to be with the resistance group, because there she would be treated like a human being; instead of a subhuman at her father's house, or like a valuable tool when she went to anything sponsored by, or populated by rich nobles. Sure, everyone was polite to her if she went to any kind of palace, since she was the daughter of a high-class noble who was friends with Prince Schneizel. But it wasn't because they admired her, or because they truly _liked _her. It was only because she was in an influential position, so it was slightly possible that they might choose her to be wedded off to some noble boy because she was rich and weathly, or because she might be a pretty figurine. In fact, her father and stepmother had tried that before. Each time, Kallen refused to be wedded off to an arrogant Britannian lunkhead who had his head stuck in the sand all of the time.

It was also good because there she could speak her language, Japanese. Despite the fact that the language of the Japanese was outlawed by Britannia when they had invaded Japan and won several years earlier, many Japanese still preferred to stick to their native tongue. They usually used it when there were no Britannians nearby who could possibly hear them. She was one of those people who constantly defied Britannian law for two reasons. One, she couldn't stand to believe in a country that claimed to stand for all that was good and true, and for the betterment of all citizens...because it only did so for..._Britannians. _If you just happened to not be Britannian...well, you were screwed. If a Japanese person protested at the unfair way they were being treated by Britannia, they would most likely be killed or arrested on the spot.

_The Britannians don't care about us, anyway. If you're not Britannian, they'll tel you to lie back down and keep on taking the beatings like a wounded dog. _Kallen thought, as she continued to pilot her Glasgow across the ghetto. She hit one Knightmare and destroyed it. Her mother was key proof of that. Once, she had been happy. But then, once her real father had died, her mother had decided to go marry a rich earl who happened to be visiting. Kallen remembered the first time she had ever met her real father. When she had, she thought of him as an aloof, distant person. Oh yes, he was kind to her, and smiled at her. But that was just a facade to conceal the disdain he secrety felt for her and her family. _He _knew she despised him, and _she _knew he despised her. It was quite evident to him by now.

Kallen gritted her teeth as she pushed her Knightmare Frame forward, ignoring the same words still blinking across the screen. She wanted to get this over with as soon as possible, since her Knightmare Frame was low on fuel, or else she'd be dead meat for a Britannian. She managed to escape the other three, except for Mr. Stalker. She turned her robot around to face it.

* * *

"Are you going to give up now? We've barely even started." A familiar voice taunted. It was definitely male, but Kallen thought she knew that voice from somewhere. She wasn't sure where, though. She scanned her mind briefly, and tried to figure out who that voice belonged to. For every voice had a name, and every name had a face to go along with it. No luck.

"Who the hell are you?" She snapped. "How come you know my language, Britannian?" She added. She could tell when a foreigner was trying to speak Japanese, since it wasn't entirely fluent.

There was a deep chuckle from inside the other Knightmare frame. "Ah...so it seems you are an Eleven, or...Japanese, if that's what you terrorists call yourselves." A polite voice said stiffly. It didn't matter whether his tone was polite, it carried an additional tone of sarcasm that pissed Kallen off.

"Are you Japanese or a Britannian?"

"Does that really matter? What I really need to know is whether you're a terrorist or not." The cold voice said.

"Why is that any of your concern? I'd never come even if you captured me!" She protested, and started to move forward, but one glance at her fuel tank showed that she was dangerously low now, and if she tried to do anything reckless, she would be grounded in the middle of a battlefield, which was not a good place to be stranded in without any weapons.

"Why don't you settle down there? After all, you probably wouldn't want to-" The voice was cut off by a sudden loud noise. Kallen's eyes widened as she saw a new Knightmare smack the other one.

"Who the hell did that?" Kallen asked in disbelief. She saw the Knightmare come closer and realized that he or she had saved her. She was grateful for the fact that this mysterious stranger had saved her. "Thanks." She muttered softly.

* * *

Her communicator cracked as a voice came over it. "No problem...Q1."

"Huh? Who are you?" She demanded.

The radio came to life. "It really doesn't matter who I am."

"Are you the enemy?" She asked harshly, wondering if this was some kind of trap.

"No, I'm definitely not with such pathetic swine." The voice hissed, and she could sense the venom in his words, and guessed that he was talking about Britannia.

"Are you a Britannian?" She pressed.

The line was silent for a moment. Then, the response came. "Yes, but just because one is Britannian, doesn't mean one likes Britannia. I can help you get out of here."

Kallen considered the offer in her head. Should she accept this "offer"? On one hand, it sounded nice to have someone on her side who was Britannian. She could be free of the annoying loser who was tailing her. On the other hand, what if this person was lying and trying to lure her into a trap? Somehow, she just decided to trust him. Placing trust in someone else was something that was difficult for Kallen to do. Even though she'd never met this person before, she felt like she could. "Okay, fine. But, I still need your name."

There was a pause. "I can't tell you my real name. It's too dangerous. For now, though, you may call me R.R." It said.

"R.R? What kind of name is that?" Kallen snapped.

The line went dead.

"Wait!" She called, but as quickly as the line had appeared, it was gone.

* * *

Prince Lelouch groaned as he pulled himself and his robot back up. He had been so close to nearly capturing one of the terrorists, and then that stupid person had come and gotten in his way! When he'd been in communication with that girl, he'd thought her voice sounded awfully familiar. He'd been reminded of that girl that he had met at the party days ago. But Lelouch reminded himself that that was impossible. What was most pressing to him now was that annoying person who was now in his way. Sighing, Lelouch gritted his teeth. Perhaps he could win his way through...persuasion. Maybe he could use his royal title to win favor. No, he hated even thinking of that. Even though he was the Subviceroy, he didn't want to stop having fun...just yet. Plus, terrorists would probably be even more trigger-happy if they learned of his identity...or maybe even Britannian terrorists, he reminded himself sharply.

Who knows how much more of a fuss his narcissistic brother Clovis would make if he learned of his departure? A wide smile formed on his face as he pictured the scene that was probably going on right now. He was probably tearing his hair out at the roots now at the mere fact that his little brother wasn't as willing to obey his commands as he thought. Lelouch did care about the man a little bit, but not too much. Clovis only saw him as competition, but that was natural. "Would you mind getting out of my way? I was just about to capture a terrorist...or are you a terrorist as well?" Lelouch replied austerely.

Apparently, the other person had a communicator too, for they were silent. "Terrorist? That was an innocent person you just tried to catch back there." The other one spat. It was obvious to Lelouch that whoever was in that robot did not care about Britannia at all. This one was obviously a terrorist.

"You should be willing to let me through. I am a royal prince, after all." Lelouch said suavely. _Hook, line, and sinker. _He smirked as he knew the person would more than likely give up than allow a royal prince to catch them.

There was a stunned silence. "Why?" The voice asked. Lelouch was taken aback by this. A total stranger was asking him why he was doing this? What an idiot!

"Why what?"

"Why are you a Britannian prince?" The voice said again. It was filled with disbelief, but also with hatred. "I never imagined it would turn out this way..." Now it had a hint of sadness to it.

"I suppose I have no choice, then. Either get out of my way...or I will kill you." Lelouch said menacingly. He wasn't afraid.

* * *

Rolo was still in shock. This was his own brother who had just said he was going to kill him! His fists clenched so hard they turned a chalk-white. "I don't believe this."


	9. Chapter 9 The tables turn

A/N:Nothing much to say this time around, except for the reminder that I don't own anything, and that things will be _quite _different from canon. I see lots of readers have been alerting and favoriting this story. That's nice, but don't forget to drop a review!

Chapter 9 The tables turn

Rolo couldn't believe his ears. His own _brother _had just told him he would kill him; his own sibling! Rolo figured that it was typical of his brother to say something like that. After all, Lelouch had no idea that he was even alive, or that he was the one Lelouch was fighting, so what else could his brother assume about the one he was fighting? Besides being a terrorist, a word Rolo strongly disliked. It was a term used by only the most prejudiced and ignorant of people; the kinds who thought themselves better than the rest of society.

In reality, they were no better than the rest of the human race; their ego just happened to be a little more inflated than the others. All it took was a lot of effort, and then their brains would go back to reality.

_Things aren't like they used to be. Niisan and I aren't little children playing in the Aries Villa anymore. We're leading different lives now..._

His hands clenched the controls of the Knightmare even harder; so much that his hand started to ache. He pushed his anxiety aside, and remembered that personal feelings had no place on the battlefield. Here, he was not the exiled prince Rolo vi Britannia, nor was he the student Rolo Lamperouge. Here, he would be R.R., a terrorist who was fighting against everything and _everyone _he used to believe in and love. He steeled himself.

"Well? Are you going to answer me, terrorist?" His brother's voice taunted. He sounded like he was amused more than anything else. He was teasing him, but not in a friendly way. Rather, it was more like a cat talking to a mouse it had in its paws.

"I see." Rolo began, his confidence welling up from somewhere within him. "That's a glimpse of Britannia's true nature. You, who claim to stand for justice and peace, then you go and mow down other people who disagree with you for fun! You destroy countless countries and lives just for your own self-satisfaction! That is not justice or peace. So, Britannia is really a nation full of arrogant hypocrites!" Rolo declared. He was amazed at how naturally the words flowed out of his mouth.

He advanced on his brother's Knightmare. That is, until he heard screams from behind him. Rolo whirled around in time to see a young mother dragging her child with her. Both of them were running hurriedly away from a couple of soldiers with machine guns. The two were Elevens.

* * *

The mother stopped when she was backed up against a wall. Her little girl cowered into her arms as she did so, clutching a well-worn stuffed animal. "Mommy...I'm scared! I don't want to die!" She moaned. She couldn't have been older than four or five.

Rolo's heart pounded in his chest as he watched the two terrified civilians. He knew what was going to happen. Even though they were innocent, he already knew their fate was sealed. There was nothing he could do to help them.

"Leave my daughter alone! Hanyuu has done nothing wrong, so please leave my little girl out of this!" The mother screamed, running in front of her daughter and shielding her.

"Shut up, ya Eleven bitch!" The soldier screamed. He was a Britannian, of course. "You have no right to order us Britannians around, because we own your souls! Keep quiet, or else I'll fire a hole in your skull. Yours and your little girl's." He added maliciously.

The two Japanese stayed quiet. Then, the little girl spoke. "Are we free?" She asked.

"Of course not, sweetie!" The officer exclaimed, and then fired his gun at the two of them. The woman took the blow for her child, and her horrified child stood there for a few moments, and then ran off screaming.

Rolo's fists tightened. He had to do something! He extended his Knightmare's hand forward, and the child's eyes widened upon seeing the giant robot headed her way. She screamed and ran.

"_Relax. I'm sorry for what happened to your mother. Not all of us are like that. I will save you." _Rolo said, in Japanese, and scooped up the innocent child, who sat there in complete disbelief.

"_Why?" _The little girl moaned.

* * *

Nearby, Kallen watched in amazement at how R.R. was handling the situation. He had just saved an innocent Japanese girl from a soldier who had murdered her mother before her eyes! Her heart started racing in her chest as she watched him console her. She wondered who he was. She had never seen anyone like him before.

_Could he be...the one the Japanese need the most? Our savior? _

The redhead stopped her musings upon seeing the Knightmare frame the conceited prince was in start to move toward R.R.'s.

"R.R, look out!" Kallen screamed, desperately hoping he would hear her.

Rolo turned just in time to evade an incoming blow. He held the innocent girl tightly in his Knightmare's hands as he did so. "Don't worry, you're safe." He muttered to her over the communicator. The girl blinked, her lilac orbs full of interest. Tears were filling in her eyes.

"What's your name?"

"H-Hanyuu, sir. Who are you?" Hanyuu asked, looking at him.

"R.R." He remarked, a confident smirk crossing his features.

"You saved an Eleven? You're an interesting guy, R.R." Lelouch remarked coolly. "However, that still makes you a terrorist in Britannia's eyes. You have to put down the child." He said.

"I will not. Have you lost your compassion and humanity, Prince Lelouch? You have no more of it." He said coldly. "Can you ever feel the pain one feels upon losing one's mother? Especially when one is but a child, and sees it. It is a horrible wound that never heals." Rolo said nostalgically.

Lelouch flinched and held his head. "No...Mother...H-How the hell did you know about my mother? Who are you?" He screamed. His eyes were still full of pain though. "Who the heck do you think you are, terrorist?" He pressed.

Rolo didn't even back down at the piercing insult. "Me? Who am I? I am one who has suffered from Britannia greatly, and I intend to return that pain! I am...R.R?" Rolo exclaimed, charging at Lelouch's Knightmare and knocking it down.

"Not bad, R.R. You're making this entertaining." Lelouch complimented. "However...I fear you stand no chance against a prince!" He yelled, and knocked Rolo backwards, nearly dislodging the girl, Hanyuu, who was in his arms.

"Hauu...I'm scared, mister." Hanyuu whimpered.

(A/N:_**That girl is a cameo from an anime series. If anyone can guess it, you will get a cookie.) **_

* * *

Rolo had lost a leg on his Knightmare. As such, he was unable to fight back. Groaning, he got up and glared daggers at Lelouch. "You...bastard." He hissed.

"Have I made you angry?" Lelouch mocked. Rolo could picture the smirk that was on his face right now, not unlike their father's, twisted, sadistic even... "Well...this isn't all I will do to you!" He jabbed maliciously. There was so much venom in his tone that it struck Rolo to the core.

Slowly, Rolo started to lose his patience with his brother and his love for him evaporated. Now, there was a steadily growing fire of hatred that grew within him, becoming larger and larger by every passing second. He narrowed his eyes. "You've been poisoned by Britannia's corruption, Prince Lelouch. For that, you have lost sight of your mind and ethics. So, you will receive an adequate punishment." Rolo announced, but he was unable to move.

As Lelouch's Knightmare advanced on him and Hanyuu started to whimper even louder outside, Rolo thought over his life so far. It had been good, and now he had received a strange power, but he would die before he'd even get the chance to do what he'd wanted to all his life. _No, Nunnally...Mother...that girl..._

* * *

A purple Knightmare came flying out of nowhere and tackled Lelouch's Knightmare to the ground. Rolo watched on in bewilderment, then his eyes widened as he realized just _who _that person was who had saved his life. "Q-1..." He muttered.

Hanyuu said, "Can I come inside? It's scary out there." She muttered.

Rolo nodded solemnly, and just like that, the hatch opened, and Hanyuu walked in. He eyed the girl. She seemed to be pretty young, but she was older than he had thought at first. She appeared to be around seven or eight at the most. Her hair was a lavender color and her eyes were a light lilac in color. Her face was covered with tears.

"Who died back there?"

"My mother...no, it was my teacher." Hanyuu said. "I didn't think Britannia...could be this cruel." She whined.

"Relax." Rolo said in Japanese. The black-haired boy turned and stroked her hair softly.

"Thank you, sir." Hanyuu said.

Lelouch frowned. "Ah, you again!" He exclaimed. "Why do you always interfere?"

"Because-you are a disgusting Britannian asshole!" Kallen screamed.

"My, my! Such language! Not proper for a young lady!" Lelouch yelled back.

"R.R, get away! I'll distract him!" Kallen added over the communicator.

"Roger, Q-1." Rolo said, smirking broadly. He turned to Hanyuu, who had a curious look on her face.

"Who are you, sir?" Hanyuu asked.

"The name is R.R." He said.

"Your _real name_ is what she means, right, Hanyuu?" A mysterious voice uttered.

Rolo turned and saw a blue-haired girl down on the battlefield. She was staring up at them with eyes that were far too mature to be those of a child's.

"Rika!" Hanyuu uttered.

* * *

Clovis tapped his heels impatiently. He had no idea who or what was taking down his forces, but he was going to bring them to the Emperor-and tear them apart. "Bartley! Send out Lelouch immediately! We need a good strategist!" He said.

The fat, dark-skinned man flinched. "My lord...I would do that...but." He trailed off.

"What is it?" Clovis pressed impatiently.

"Your Highness, it's Prince Lelouch! He's gone missing! He's not in his quarters!" Jeremiah Gottwald exclaimed.

"Did you let my brother go free on the battlefield?" Clovis said harshly.

Jeremiah flinched. "Not in a million years! Why would I-"

"Greetings, Brother Clovis. It is I." A familiar voice uttered, and Prince Lelouch appeared on the screen, from inside a Knightmare Frame.

"LELOUCH! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Clovis exclaimed at the top of his lungs. He looked as if he was going to pull his hair out by the roots, and most of it, too.

Lelouch merely smirked. "Battling. What else?" He said bluntly.

"Lelouch, you are such a fool. Don't be so reckless. Come back here this second. This isn't some damn routine-it's an attack on terrorists!" Clovis uttered. "You could get hurt!"

"I'll be fine, Brother. Why don't you look after Gottwald while I go take care of the trash." Lelouch said dismissively, and then just like that, Lelouch disappeared from the screen.

Clovis frowned, and his face became even more red. "That little...brat! LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA, WHEN YOU GET BACK HERE, I WILL MAKE SURE YOU SUFFER DEARLY! GOTTWALD, GO FIND MY LITTLE BROTHER THIS INSTANT! I WILL NOT HAVE HIM KILLED ON THE BATTLEFIELD!" He exclaimed.

"But..." Jeremiah began.

"I do not wish to see more of my siblings die here. I already lost two here, don't make me lose Lelouch, too. Go." Clovis said, a pained expression crossing his face.

Jeremiah reluctantly left, leaving only a few officers and Bartley in the room.

"

* * *

"What am I going to do now?" He said, sighing and placing his hands over his face. Maybe he should have stuck with painting instead of trying to rule a country this wild.

"I should have been born a peasant." He moaned.

"Indeed you should have. But you are a prince, Prince Clovis." A hollow voice answered. A young soldier stepped in the room. The lights switched off at that exact moment.

Clovis sighed. A power outage at this time? Great... "So, what do you suggest we do, Mr. Terrorist? Sing a song? Paint a picture? Or play a game of chess?" He remarked sarcastically.

The young soldier continued walking towards him. "That brings back memories." He said, and a sound of the helmet falling on the floor could be heard.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you remember? My brother and I would play chess against you-in the Aries Villa. Of course, both of us would always win." The voice said, evidently male as it came closer.

"Bastard! Who the hell are you?" Clovis exclaimed. A figure walked into his line of vision, and when he saw who it was, he jumped. "Lelouch! Why the hell did you go out on the battlefield!"

"Lelouch, huh?" The figure chuckled. "That is nostalgic as well. But I am not Lelouch. You ought to know..." The dark-haired young man walked closer towards Clovis's throne.

Clovis gasped as he took him in. This young man was tall and skinny, like Lelouch was. He had short black hair, but his bangs were longer in the front, and thinner. His eyes were violet in color, and not amethyst like Lelouch's. "Recognize me now, Brother Clovis? It has been a long time, of course..." The man chuckled again, then bowed on the ground. "The twin brother of the Eleventh Prince, Lelouch vi Britannia, and eighteenth in line for the throne; son of the late Marianne; Rolo vi Britannia."

Clovis stuttered as he spoke. "R-Rolo? Is it r-r-really you? I thought that-"

"I died? Both you and Lelouch are sadly mistaken. I am quite alive and well. I have returned from the dead, your highness-in order to change everything." Rolo said, smirking and standing up, and brandishing a gun.


	10. Chapter 10 Partnership

**A/N:Time for my next chapter! I see a lot of people are alerting this story, but please do not forget to click the "Review" button at the bottom of the page! I would appreciate it very much!**

**Chapter 10 Partnership **

* * *

Clovis la Britannia was certainly very dumbfounded at the events that had just taken place. His younger half-brother had snuck out on the battlefield, despite his warnings, and fought against a terrorist, and lost. Also, his long-lost half-brother, Rolo vi Britannia was standing here in front of him!

At first, the prince had been skeptical that he was his dead brother. But as he took a closer look at him, he realized that he **was **his brother. Those light violet eyes that resembled Lelouch's in many ways, that jet-black hair...all were exactly like his. The only thing that was different from Lelouch was the length of his hair, which was longer in the front than Lelouch's.

His eyes traveled to the gun that Rolo had pointed...right at his face. Clovis gulped. Just where had his little half-brother gotten that gun? The Rolo he knew never liked violence, and avoided guns as much as possible. Was it possible that Rolo had changed this much over the past seven years? He supposed it could be so. After all, living in Japan for years among the filthy Elevens might have tainted his mind.

"Rolo...I'm glad you're alive. I've missed you so much. You've gotten so tall, and you look just like Lelouch. Should I call him and tell him that you're alive?" Clovis spoke quickly, knowing there was a gun pointed at his head.

"No, Brother, you won't. What you will do... is to stop this massacre in the Shinjuku ghetto...now." Rolo said dully. His face showed absolutely no emotions, and to be honest, it scared Clovis. He reminded him of his father. "Or else...I will probably pull the trigger, and you...will die."

Clovis shivered. "Rolo, you don't have to kill me. I am your brother, after all. You could come home with me. I'm sure Euphie and Lelouch would be overjoyed to see you again. Is Nunnally alive as well?" He asked.

"Nunnally is alive, and well. However...I will not be going back to that disgusting place again, Brother. I will not be used as a plaything by that man and then be tossed aside when I'm no longer needed. That's the true face of the Emperor, isn't it, and of Britannia itself, right?" Rolo challenged.

"Rolo, those Elevens took something from me, and I _need_ it back. Otherwise..." Clovis reasoned, but Rolo didn't seem willing to listen to reason.

"Stop the massacre now. I command you." Rolo said menacingly, his face twisted in anger. Then, a red crane flashed in his eye.

Clovis's eyes widened. His brother...had that power the witch possessed? He must have met her and taken her power. He had no time to talk, because the geass entered his eyes. He stiffened as a red ring formed around his eyes. "Okay..." He said. "Can you turn on the power again?" He asked.

"Sure, but the cameras will stay off." Rolo commanded. He turned on the TV. "Don't let me show up on TV."

"Are you that paranoid?" Clovis asked, but when his brother didn't respond, he sighed, and spoke. "ATTENTION, CITIZENS OF AREA 11! I, CLOVIS LA BRITANNIA, HEREBY COMMAND ALL OF YOU TO END THE FIGHTING AT ONCE! I REPEAT, END THE FIGHTING! DON'T KILL THE ELEVENS AND HELP THE INJURED, WHETHER BRITANNIAN OR ELEVENS!" His voice boomed over the intercom.

* * *

Kallen sat in her Knightmare in disbelief. Had the arrogant, proud, Viceroy of Area 11 really said those words? Or had someone manipulated him into saying those things? _Could it be...the guy from earlier? Is he helping us out? _

Ohgi's voice came on over the communicator. "Kallen! Did you hear that broadcast just now?"

"Yeah. I think that R.R. is helping us. I believe he blackmailed him, somehow..." She responded. Her mind was full of possible reasons why a guy like him would want to help someone like her. She was a terrorist, after all...and it seemed like he knew her from somewhere. She didn't know why...but he sounded a lot like that arrogant prince Lelouch.

"Who's R.R?" Ohgi asked.

"A...fellow terrorist. I don't know his true identity, but I think I can trust him." Kallen said.

"What if he's an enemy, Kallen? What then?" Ohgi asked.

"I don't know. I'm willing to trust in him for now." Kallen thought.

* * *

Lelouch sat in his Knightmare. "My brother would never give that order. I bet he was threatened by some terrorist. But who would be able to get in my Brother's convoy? It's guarded and there are cameras...whoever did it has to be a fool."

His eyes narrowed. He had no idea who could be behind this, but when he found out, he was going to show no mercy.

"Whoever you are...I bet you're that man, R.R. R.R, whoever you may be...you will be arrested." Lelouch muttered, as he headed back to the palace.

* * *

"Good job on the announcement, Brother." Rolo praised. "You've never been very good at chess, but at least you know how to speak in public."

"Well, Rolo...what are you going to do now? You can't get away with this. Are you going to kill me now?" Clovis challenged.

"That depends. What do you know about Mother's death?" Rolo asked.

"Nothing at all. Why not kill me and get it over with?" Clovis challenged.

"You're not worth killing, so I'll spare you...for now, anyway. If you spill the beans about my survival, I'll make sure that I'll kill you." Rolo threatened, an evil smile present on his face.

Clovis shivered again. His brother had really become threatening. It was scary to see a look that twisted on his brother's face. Rolo had really become just as sadistic and evil as his twin brother. Clovis was only afraid of three people in his family: The Emperor, of course, (but who wasn't afraid of him?), Schneizel, and Lelouch. He knew that Schneizel and Lelouch were smarter than he was. That was a known fact among all of the Britannian court.

Schneizel was known for his charisma and his gentlemanly demeanor. However, Clovis knew that he could also be very heartless and controlling, and that Schneizel wore a mask on over his emotions so much that it was hard to really read his mind or understand what he was thinking. Schneizel el Britannia was a person you simply did not want to mess with. However, one person dared to cross that line, and that was his half-brother, Lelouch vi Britannia.

Clovis could write tons and tons of pages on the brat. He was fond of him, but at the same time, the prince was enough to drive him up the wall. Lelouch was quite conceited and spoiled. After Nunnally and Rolo had died (which he now knew was a lie), Lelouch had been spoiled rotten by Cornelia. She let him stay up late, eat whatever he wanted, and get whatever he wanted. Lelouch had become quite arrogant and snooty due to this. When he was twelve or thirteen, the boy would still act that way, however...his rude and bratty demeanor from when he was younger gradually faded out, only to be replaced with something entirely different and more so frightening. Lelouch had become...so cold.

Lelouch hardly ever smiled anymore, unless he was with Euphie or Cornelia. Even then, it was rare to see a genuine smile on his face. Lelouch had become adept at creating masks to wear on over his emotions, and as such, this reminded Clovis so much of Schneizel. He also knew how much Lelouch envied Schneizel and was very paranoid about him. Lelouch hated losing to anyone at chess, and the fact that Schneizel could still beat him pissed him off.

The most frightening thing about Lelouch was not his expressions, nor his actions. It was simply the way he acted in battle. When Lelouch was off the battlefield, he was calm, cool, and level-headed. For the most part, he acted very mature. For the most part. When he was on the battlefield, however...he became very ruthless and cold. He didn't seem to care who he killed, and that fact terrified Clovis to the core.

Sure, Clovis had ordered the citizens of Shinjuku to be massacred, and didn't really give it a second thought, since the Elevens weren't really people anyway. But even he didn't like killing, and would rather not do it unless he had no other choice. Euphemia was the one member of his family who despised killing and war. Clovis found it wise that Cornelia had decided to take the pinkette with her; as it helped Cornelia save face. His half-sister, Carline le Britannia, was another story.

That girl was so heartless and cruel that it terrified him every time he had to come back to the Homeland. She taunted anyone who wasn't a pure-blooded noble like her, even Britannians were not safe from her wrath. She loved violence and relished it. He remembered how long ago, how Nunnally had often been picked on by her. Rolo had been picked on by her and her brother Cassius as well.

Since Rolo, Lelouch, and Nunnally, were the children of a commoner, they could not inherit the throne. As such, many members of the noble court looked down their noses at them. Others liked them and set their prejudices aside, such as Euphemia, Cornelia, Schneizel, and Odysseus. However, Rolo was especially targeted, due to the fact that he was Lelouch's twin brother, and twins were thought to be bad luck. It was also rumored that Rolo was an illegitimate child of an affair Marianne had with another man.

This, Clovis doubted. He was fond of both children, and deeply saddened when he had heard of their deaths. He turned his eyes back on Rolo, who was still smirking evilly. It was the same look Lelouch often wore on his face. "You've won, Rolo. I won't tell anyone, I swear!" He exclaimed.

"I believe you. However, if you do tell anyone, I will shoot you. Is that understood?" Rolo said calmly, not even blinking an eye as he pointed his gun at Clovis's head again. When Clovis nodded, Rolo put on his soldier's helmet and walked out, knowing that the geassed soldiers would not follow him until much later on.

* * *

He decided to contact Q1. He pulled out the communicator he had "borrowed" earlier and entered the code.

"_Who is this?" _

_"_It's me, Q1." Rolo said.

"_Was it you who ordered that ceasefire, R.R?" _Q1 questioned.

"Yes. In fact, I wish to know something: do you trust me?"

There was silence. Then, Q1 spoke.

"_I don't even know who you are." _

"I can fix that. I would like to meet you in a few days-rather, I would like you to meet an associate of mine. He's at a place called...Ashford Academy." Rolo was really betting his cards here, but he needed to ensure that they could place their trust in him.

The response was exactly as he'd expected: _"Okay, R.R. Wait, you didn't tell me who it is-" _

Rolo hung up at that moment.

* * *

The next morning, Kallen awoke to the sounds of screaming and crying. She sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Still too damn early." Her blue eyes scanned the room before they met the door. She rolled her eyes. "Oh, it's that idiot again." She muttered. Sighing, she got dressed and ready for school.

She crept up to the door, and peered out. Her stepmother was yelling at that stupid woman again.

"CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT, YOU USELESS ELEVEN! I SWEAR, YOU'VE BROKEN TONS OF MY PRECIOUS VASES, AND NOW YOU WENT AND BROKE THE MIRROR MY MOTHER GAVE ME! IT WAS A CHERISHED FAMILY HEIRLOOM, AND NOW IT'S IN A THOUSAND PIECES!" She screeched.

The servant flinched. "I'm sorry, ma'am. I didn't mean to...it fell."

"That's bull! You broke it on purpose, didn't you? I swear, why are all you Elevens so damned useless?" Kallen's stepmother sighed.

Kallen pretended not to notice them, but the servant smiled at her.

"Good morning." She said.

"Good morning to you, too." Kallen snapped bitterly, heading downstairs to get something to eat, before leaving abruptly. She didn't want to stay any longer with that nasty woman around. Her mother had become a stupid slave to this bitch that her father had married, and now life was hell for her.

"I see the Eleven is up." The stepmother sneered. "At least you're not as filthy as she is. Have the Britannians been teaching you proper manners?"

"Yes, ma'am, they have. Now mind your own business!" Kallen snapped, storming out the door.

* * *

School was as exciting and thrilling as it had ever been for Kallen, which was an understatement. Truth be told, she had invented a sick persona for her reasons for skipping school. It was quite convenient. She slumped in her chair.

Lunchtime came around faster than Kallen expected it to. Her Britannian "friends" came over to her and started making small talk with her about this and that. Mostly, they talked at her, and she didn't talk back, because she didn't feel like it. Today, however, a new girl had joined them.

A girl with long orange hair came up to Kallen's desk. Her eyes were olive green, and she was very pretty for her age. A girly-girl. Kallen hated girls like that. So shallow... "Umm, You're Kallen, right? I'm Shirley. Nice to meet you." She said.

"Nice to meet you, too. I suppose I didn't get to meet you since I was sick a lot last year." Kallen lied, switching over to her meek persona. She put on the charade, and everyone fell for it. It was so believable. No one here would ever suspect her of being a terrorist.

"I was wondering if you wanted to join the Student Council, since you're sick and all. I don't think you can join many clubs due to your sickness, right?" Shirley said.

"Yes, that's right. I just don't know if I'm interested." She said.

"Madam President is lots of fun." A green-haired girl beside her added.

"That's right, Nina! And Suzaku thinks so, too! Right, Suzaku?" Shirley added, pointing to the brown-haired Japanese boy, who smiled nervously.

A lot of students were casting wary stares at Shirley. "Let's go. I don't want to sit near an Eleven." Kallen's friend muttered, and then the group of annoying girls left. Kallen was finally alone for a bit. She relaxed, until Shirley sat down beside her.

"So, what do you do when you're stuck at home all day? It must be pretty boring." Shirley said sympathetically.

"Um, I mostly play video games." She lied.

"That's neat." Suzaku added, coming over to sit near them, but he flinched upon seeing the stare the greenette was giving him.

"Don't sit near me, Eleven!" Nina exclaimed. Kallen's fists tightened, and she suddenly couldn't take it anymore. She had enough of her people being put down. She sprang up from her chair.

"Shut up, you racist pig. They're not Elevens, they're people like you and me, so why don't you stop being so ignorant and grow a brain! You're such a xenophobe and you need to get out of the Middle Ages!" Kallen hissed.

Shirley stared at her, mouth wide open as if she had seen a person come flying out of the sky. Nina was slack-jawed, then tears formed in her eyes. The boy, Suzaku was staring at her in interest.

"I have to go now." Nina whispered, then darted out of the room.

Kallen huffed. "Serves her right for picking on people. You okay?" She asked Suzaku, who nodded. His face was a little red.

"I didn't know any Britannians here actually would talk to me. You're the first one to treat me civilly. I'm Suzaku Kururugi."

"She's not the first one, Suzaku." A calm voice behind them said. Kallen turned to see a tall, black-haired boy walking toward them. His eyes were violet, and his hair was jet-black. She was reminded instantly of that arrogant prince Lelouch. Was he perhaps here in disguise? But that was impossible.

"Rolo. How've you been?" Suzaku asked. He cast an uneasy stare around the room, as if he expected enemies to come flying out of the shadows.

"Pretty good. Hello, Miss Stadtfeld. Your illness cooled down some, hasn't it?" He said politely. His attitude ticked her off.

"Yes."

"I was wondering, Miss Stadtfeld. There was something I wanted to talk to you about. Could you maybe follow me outside?" Rolo asked coldly.

Shirley's face was bright red.

"I was wondering when you would ask." Kallen said sarcastically, and she got up and followed Rolo warily. She had a knife in her pocket, and she wasn't afraid to use it if this creep tried to ask her out.

* * *

"Glad to see you're alive, Q1." Rolo said, turning to face her. There was a smirk on his face. "I'm happy that I could be of service to you."

Kallen's jaw dropped. "No, are you that associate of R.R's?" She uttered, then covered her mouth, wondering if she'd said too much.

"No, I am R.R." Rolo said, smirking.


	11. Chapter 11 Euphemia

**A/N:The chapter title is named after my favorite Code Geass character : Euphemia! She looks so cute together with Lelouch, I think! Why do so many CG fans hate her so much, though? She's amazing, and nice. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Lordban, who I thank for such admirable words of advice. **

**Chapter 11 Euphemia **

**Area 18 **

**Britannian Viceroy Palace **

* * *

Euphemia li Britannia stared at the woman who sat in front of her with wide eyes. The third princess of the Holy Britannian Empire was feeling both thrilled and shocked at what the woman; the viceroy; Cornelia li Britannia, had told her. She didn't know what to say to her older sister at that moment, so the young princess started to play with her hair. She twirled a piece of her long pink hair with her slender and delicate fingers.

"I'm serious, Euphie. You are allowed to attend school again." Her sister repeated, staring at her with a warm smile evident on her face. Euphemia knew this was her sister's real nature. Despite the fierce and determined exterior she painted for herself outside the palace, inwardly she was a kind and caring individual who cared deeply about her siblings; especially Lelouch and herself.

"But...sister, don't I have an important duty here as the Sub-Viceroy?" Euphemia asked curiously, wondering exactly why her sister deemed it necessary to send her away from her watchful eye. Had her brother Clovis or Schneizel decided to try and _persuade _her overprotective older sister into letting her come away from the violent country known as Area 18? Perhaps they had decided she was too young to see the full impact of war, but Euphie wasn't dumb.

She already knew the effect that war had had on people; after all, she had lost her two dear siblings to war in Area 11; her half-brother Rolo vi Britannia and her half-sister Nunnally vi Britannia. She was very close to those two, and their deaths had impacted her deeply. However, she had also been instilled with an even greater sense to go and stop war everywhere. All she wished was for everyone to be happy.

Cornelia shook her head in amusement, and stroked her sister's pink hair affectionately. "_Oh, Euphie..._don't joke around with me. You've always been vehement on rebelling, haven't you? I figured you deserved a break from all the violence and responsibility here, so that is why you are hereby allowed to attend school. I contacted a school, and they have already agreed to allow you to enroll in a few days. And, don't worry about your identity as a princess-I believe they have agreed to total secrecy about your attendance."

Euphemia felt tears prick at her eyes. Finally, _finally, _her overprotective older sister had seen reason and she could go to school once again and be a normal person! "So, where is this school exactly?" She asked, feeling excitement well up in her chest.

"I'm glad you asked, Euphie. I'm delighted to inform you that this school is called Ashford Academy, and it's located in none other than Area 11. Therefore, you will be in the same area as our brothers Clovis and Lelouch." She announced, smiling gently at her dear sister, whose expression now resembled that of a person who had died and gone to heaven.

Euphemia was literally crying tears of happiness at this point. Instantly, she leapt on her sister and embraced her in a death hug. "Thank you soooo much, Sister! I wanted to see Brother Clovis and Lelouch for a while! I don't know how to repay you!" She exclaimed. "Oh, and what alias will I use there? I can't use my real name."

"You should be...Euphie, for now. I doubt anyone will recognize you over there. Please, be careful, Euphie. Don't allow yourself to get revealed, all right?" Cornelia pleaded. "The last thing I want is to lose another sibling. After Rolo and Nunnally...I just don't want to lose anyone else."

Euphemia stroked her sister's hair now. "Don't worry, I won't die, sister! I'll always be by your side!"

Cornelia smiled as her dear sister strode out of the room, literally skipping with joy at the thought that she could be reunited with her dear brothers. _I know Clovis will be thrilled to see Euphie again. Lelouch will be as well. How I miss them...Rolo and Nunnally. How old would they be now? Wouldn't Nunnally be around Euphie's age? Rolo would have been Lelouch's age, wouldn't he? _

* * *

She frowned. Why was she thinking about them now, of all times? It was supposed to be a happy event, after all. Her sister was leaving her to go finish her education, and that was part of what Cornelia wanted for her sister, so why was she imagining her dead siblings now, and...crying? She wiped a tear away from her eyes and hardened her heart once more.

Her sister needed someone to look after her, and she knew the ideal person who would. She picked up the phone that sat on her desk and dialed it.

"_Hello?" _

"Hello, Clovis? It's about Euphie. She'll be attending school in Area 11, so I would like it if you or Lelouch could possibly keep a close eye on her-"

"_Sister! I was attacked by a vile terrorist! It was awful! I was sitting here, all alone, and then a lone Eleven came up here with a gun and started threatening me! It was so scary!" _

Cornelia's eyes widened in horror before her fists tightened. "_Who _was it this time? The Japan Liberation Front?" She growled.

"_Cornelia, I assume it was one of them! I mean, I couldn't really see his face because it was so dark and everything, but they ordered me to give Japan back!" Clovis insisted. _

Cornelia put down the phone, her fists tightening with rage. "Do you assume...they'll go after Euphie?"

"_I don't know, sister. Tell my dear sister to be on her guard." Clovis remarked. _

* * *

As soon as Cornelia hung up, Clovis frowned. He had lied to his own sister about the identity of the terrorist who had threatened him, but he had sworn to Rolo that he would not let the news of their survival get out. Actually, Rolo had rather terrified him, pointing a gun at him and ordering him to do all those atrocious things. Had the Elevens morphed him into this monster, he wondered? Or had he always been this way?

Clovis shivered slightly upon remembering Rolo's twisted smile as he geassed him. "What kind of demon have you become, Rolo?" He whispered. He definitely would _not _tell Lelouch of his brother's survival, because he knew how the ice prince would act. The prince would probably accuse him of lying.

* * *

Moments later, an angry Prince Lelouch came storming into his brother's palace in anger. _How dare that vile Eleven defeat me in battle and taunt me about it! No, I'm starting to sound too much like that man!_

Lelouch decided to drop the term Elevens and replace it with something a little more broad and on the spectrum: _Japanese. _However, not many Japanese would be willing to rebel against the very country that conquered them. He had not been expecting the man R.R to come and attack him. Apparently, revealing his identity as a Britannian prince didn't have its advantages after all.

His knight, Jeremiah Gottwald came striding up to him. "Oh, your highness, you have returned! May I take your cape from you?" He asked politely, bowing down to him.

Lelouch said, "Fine." He spoke rather coldly to the young servant, who accepted the abuse as it came. After all, he was devoted to protecting Lady Marianne's son, even if that meant the prince would be cold towards him.

As his brother Clovis came into view, Lelouch noticed two things that were out of the ordinary: namely, the palace seemed a lot neater than it usually was, which was an understatement. Normally, Clovis was always tossing his money around and throwing balls and parties, and the fact that he was sitting rather calmly on his throne was an unusual change in his behavior that Lelouch could not figure out.

Second, Clovis was actually smiling from ear to ear. Lelouch rarely ever saw a smile on his brother's face, which meant something must have happened that was a blessing. Perhaps, he had won in a fight or else one of his paintings had been completed. Perhaps he had scored a date with some lucky rich girl who had agreed to date the Viceroy of Area 11. That was a lucky score in and of itself, because as much of a ladies' man that his brother was, it was hard for him to actually get a woman.

Lelouch, however had many lovesick noble girls who craved his attention, however he paid them no mind. He was not interested in love or anything so sick and disgustingly sentimental. Whatever feelings of love or companionship he had had in his heart had died years ago along with his dead siblings. Why did he keep on thinking about them, though?

Somehow, he felt like his brother was still alive, even though it had been years since his death. Lelouch had always had his doubts about his death, but what if he _was _alive? What would he do then? He dismissed those feelings as soon as they came and replaced them with a stoic look.

"Sub-Viceroy Lelouch! Your Highness, we are glad to see you are unharmed!" The guards around his brother exclaimed, immediately bowing as the prince passed by them. Even though Lelouch could tell it was artificial; he merely acknowledged them with a nod of his head and approached his blond-haired half brother.

"Lelouch, I have some delightful news to tell you. Someone you like very much is here. Maybe she should tell you herself." Clovis said, smirking.

* * *

Lelouch was about to question why his brother was smirking when all of a sudden a pink blur came and tackled him to the ground. He felt himself suffocating under a huge weight, and suddenly realized someone was pinning him down. No, he was being embraced by a very heavy person.

"LELOUCH, I'M SO GLAD TO SEE YOU, BROTHER!" The female voice screamed, and Lelouch felt the air to his lungs become even more constricted. He recognized that voice in an instant.

"...Euphie, I'm as happy to see you as ever. However, would you please get off of me?" Lelouch groaned, struggling to get the pink-haired elephant off of him.

The girl leapt off of him and beamed at him, her lavender eyes full of unshed tears. "Lelouch...I'm by myself! I'm going to start going to school here in Japan!" She declared, like it was the best thing ever.

Clovis paled slightly. "Euphemia...as delighted as I am to see you, sister...you must know not to call it Japan." He explained, trying to dispel the awkward silence that seemed to have overtaken the palace.

"Right! Sorry, Brother Clover!" Euphemia teased, earning a frown from the aforementioned prince. "Anyhow, how are you Brother Lelouch?"

Lelouch smiled happily. "I'm doing fine, Euphemia. Anyhow, I just lost a fight with a terrorist in battle."

"It's horrible, Lelouch. I was threatened by a terrorist. It was an impudent Eleven who hasn't learned that Britannia is superior to them!" Clovis exclaimed.

Euphemia's eyes grew sad. "I will be attending a school here!" She exclaimed happily.

"When did you get here?" Lelouch inquired in curiosity.

"A few hours ago." Euphemia explained.

"I'll take you down to this school." Lelouch offered.

Euphemia smiled widely. "Okay, Brother."

* * *

"You're...R.R?" Kallen pronounced the words in disbelief as she stared at the black-haired teen in front of her. Was it really possible that a Britannian boy like this one could support the Japanese?

"Yes, Q1. I hate Britannia..." He said calmly.

"How do I know you're not lying to me?" She demanded, whipping out a pocket knife. Suddenly, Rolo was gone. The black-haired boy was suddenly behind her, and he had her knife.

"How did you-" She gasped, unable to believe what she had just seen.

"Q1, I have skills. That's all." He whispered ambiguously. "I don't suppose you've met my sister? She's crippled and blind. My mother was an ordinary Britannian who was murdered, and my sister was there to watch it. A Britannian nobleman was visiting at the time, and I begged him to help my sister a few days after the event. But he wouldn't listen and banished me for not being a proper Britannian citizen."

"You're only a Britannian! They can't do that to an ordinary citizen!" She exclaimed.

"I was banished for holding heretical thoughts and sent here to be reformed." Rolo explained, editing some of the _truth. _After all, it seemed like she was too smart. He obviously couldn't tell her that he was a Britannian prince because then it would make it more difficult for her to trust in him. But then again, being honest with her could help in the future.


	12. Chapter 12 Close Calls

Milly Ashford sat on a plain, boring chair in the school office, wondering just _why _her grandfather had summoned her here. Admittedly, sitting here was much better than dealing with the tedium of Algebra class and having to learn how to solve dull algebraic problems that she would never understand how to do-nor would she ever _care_ as well. As far as she was concerned, the one thing she loved more than anything else was seeing people smile. Seeing other people being unhappy or crying just made her heart break.

She had already felt those emotions before, like several years ago when her family was disinherited and forced to go to Area 11 as a bunch of strangers-they weren't even allowed to say goodbye to the Vi Britannia children. She still remembered how Rolo, Nunnally, and Lelouch had acted when she and her grandfather were forced to leave them for the last time. Nunnally had reached out desperately for Milly's hand, as if she wanted to hold on to her forever. She could only reach out desperately for her presence and try to grasp it, since her hands had now become like her eyes.

Lelouch had barely reacted at all to the news that his dear friend was leaving. That had infuriated Milly, but looking back on it now, she realized he had worn a mask in order to conceal the sadness he truly felt at her departure. Perhaps he _did _care about her, but chose to hide it that day in order to keep her from worrying about him. A part of her wondered about Lelouch, and how he had grown up over the time they were apart. Was he still as cold as he had been that day, full of nothing but scowls and icy words, or was he a warm and kind person?

Rolo, on the other hand, was truly heartbroken upon seeing one of his dear friends leaving him for what felt like forever. His violet eyes were full of tears as he watched her depart. He had shouted a few words to her as she departed, ones she would remember for the rest of her life. They were sad, lonely words, but with a sense of hatred attached to them...no, it was more like a flame of anger illuminated them. Those words drifted back into her head now as she sat here. Perhaps she was so bored by the act of sitting here doing nothing that her mind had decided to conjure up the memory of that day in an attempt to busy herself.

She remembered the things he had said; ones that she didn't want to remember.

"_Don't leave us all alone! What will Nunnally and I do without you? We're gonna be swallowed by them and their kind! I won't let them take you away...I'll_ _**never**__ let them!" _

Those words seemed comforting at the time, but as she thought over them, seven years later, she had to admit: what did he really mean when he had said them? Was it merely a wanton act of trying to tell her that he would see her again, or were they a warning as to what would happen a few days later? She remembered Rolo and Nunnally's exile and how they stayed at Genbu Kururugi's house as hostages. She had found them out of luck.

After she had found them again, she realized something had changed with them. It wasn'tNunnally, who had changed; she was still the same loving, sweet girl she had been all her life. But it was _Rolo _who had changed. No longer did he smile and laugh sincerely, no longer did he play like any boy his age. Instead, he always frowned and never smiled, except when he was with Nunnally. He would sit at the table for hours and stare out into space, never saying anything at all. She wondered if something in him had died when his mother had died that day, and all she was left with was the hollow soul of Rolo vi Britannia.

* * *

Until that day came, the day when she started to doubt Rolo's sanity. She shivered suddenly; the memory was too horrible to remember. She shouldn't be thinking about this now. Nevertheless, it crept back into her thoughts like a killer stalking into an empty house at night, with a bloodstained blade in tow.

_Flashback _

_Milly had no errands to run for her grandfather that day, so she decided to go visit Rolo and Nunnally at their temporary homes in her house. She knocked on the door and noticed that Rolo didn't answer it. Whenever she opened the door a little, she found Nunnally sitting in the room by herself. Rolo was nowhere in sight. _

"_Where's Rolo?" She asked Nunnally in curiosity, though a small part of the eleven-year old's mind thought something was terribly wrong. Rolo would always be by Nunnally's side._

_"Is that you, Milly? __I don't know where he is." Nunnally responded, looking worried. "Earlier, he said there was a problem he needed to deal with. Then he left." _

_Milly's eyes widened. "Oh, is he off somewhere? I should go look for him." She replied innocently, not even realizing what Nunnally was implying. She ran out the door and into the yard, searching everywhere she could think of for the missing boy. She thought she would find him in his usual spot, up in the tree where he liked to sit and think, but he wasn't there. _

_She thought that he was gone until she heard a footstep behind her. She whirled around. "Rolo!" She exclaimed, and then her eyes widened as she saw Rolo standing behind her, with a...**smile** on his face. But, she noticed that this wasn't an ordinary smile. This was a vapid one with absolutely no feeling behind it. It was more a demented kind of smile. She shivered. "Rolo? Are you all right?" _

_He spoke then. His voice was pleasant. Still, there was something uncanny about him today. "Hello, Milly. Nice to see you. Nunnally was asking about you earlier." He said happily, though his happiness sounded forced. _

"_WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? NUNNALLY HAS BEEN WORRIED ABOUT YOU THIS ENTIRE TIME! SHE HAS BEEN WORRIED SICK AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN ANSWER THE DOOR WHEN I CAME!" Milly screamed, never even noticing the effect her piercing words had on the black-haired boy, who became silent once more. _

_When he spoke, his voice was hollow. "Come with me. I'll show you...what I've been doing. My...solution to a problem." He said, before smirking slightly. _

"_What kind of problem?" Milly inquired. _

"_Nunnally has been having trouble with bullies. So she told me about them and I decided to teach them a __**lesson**__." He replied cryptically. There was an indecipherable smile on his face. He knew something, yet he wasn't telling her. What, exactly, did he intend to show her? There was something wrong with this picture. _

* * *

_They walked and walked, until they came to a garden. A small, beautiful garden, yet there were tools scattered all over the place. A shovel sat in one place, looking dirty and stained. A hole had already been dug in the ground, but it was empty. Was he perhaps digging for treasure? _

_Then, she noticed that there was something... red on the ground. It looked an awful lot like...blood. She shivered. "Rolo...what **is** all this?" She asked, feeling a little afraid. _

"_Simple. My...__**solution**__ to the problems Nunnally has been dealing with. It took a while...but I managed to deal with it. Them, actually." He replied cryptically again. His voice was flat and there was no feeling to it at all. "See this?" He replied, and motioned to a bush where something was sticking out of __it. It was a hand...of a person. _

_He pulled the hand out, and the form of a nine year old boy came out. From the looks of it, he was unconscious, but his hands were covered with...wounds from something. His nails seemed to be torn out at the roots, and dried blood was covering them. His clothes were torn and bloody. There was a bloodstained...machete near the form of the unconscious boy. It came to her...that he was dead. _

"_Rolo...did...d-did you...do this to him?" Milly whispered in utter terror. She was unable to believe that this was in front of her. _

"_Me? I merely...__**disposed of him. **__No one really cares if he's dead. He was a useless piece of garbage. This boy threw Nunnally down the stairs, and caused her to break her arm. He's also made fun of her and isolated her from her friends. No one will speak to her at school thanks to him. I merely...was taking out the trash." He responded coolly, his lips curled in a malicious smile. "Now she can be happy."_

_This wasn't Rolo. This was...a demon. After that, he had told her to never speak of this again. The incident was forgotten, and the boy's absence was never really questioned. Though, no one really dared cross Rolo Lamperouge again. _

She shivered slightly, and regained her bearings as Ruben Ashford stepped out to see her. There was a pale look on his face, almost like he had seen something that had totally petrified him to the core. "Milly...my dear, there is something you must know. About our new student..."

He looked uncertain as he continued on. "Her name is...Euphie." He declared reluctantly, and waited for her reaction.

Milly's eyes widened, and her jaw dropped. "No way...you mean...the Third Princess is coming _here!" _She exclaimed in utter shock. That couldn't be good.

"She is coming here under an alias as Euphie Meadows. You are supposed to treat her like an ordinary person, according to the wishes of the Viceroy. You know full well what this means for _their _safety." He explained, obviously referring to Nunnally and Rolo.

"If she is coming here, and Clovis himself isn't taking her, then the one escorting her...would be...Lelouch! This isn't looking good. If those two discover that they are still alive, this will be terrible. Tell Nunnally's teacher to take her back to her room. And, wherever Rolo is, he needs to go stay with her until Lelouch has left." Milly said urgently. Should she tell the others about the fact that they were harboring two members of royalty who were thought to be dead? She thought about it, and decided to tell only Shirley. Nina would overreact too much, as would Rivalz. Shirley was trustworthy about keeping secrets.

She ran out of the room then, ignoring the looks of the students around her. She stopped upon seeing a familiar orangette staring out a window in shock at something below her. "Shirley! Thank goodness I found you!"

The jade-eyed girl didn't budge, but she whispered slowly. "Rolo...is dating Kallen." She muttered, as if in a trance.

Milly sighed, and slapped Shirley's back. The girl reacted automatically, jumping nearly five feet in the air, before figuring out who it was that had just smacked her. "M-Madam President? What are you doing?"

"There's something you must know about Rolo and Nunnally. Rolo is...a prince." She said slowly.

Shirley's jaw dropped open ten feet wide. "What? Ro is a prince? That can't be!"

"It's true. Nunnally is a princess as well. They've been in hiding from the Royal Family, and my family has been sheltering them for seven years. There's a princess coming here as a student, and if she finds the two of them, there could be trouble. Where is Rolo?"

"Down there." She whispered. Sure enough, there he was, in an avid conversation with the newest member of the Student Council, Kallen Stadtfeld. The two of them seemed to be getting along well with one another.

"Rolo, you need to come up to the clubhouse right away!" Milly exclaimed.

* * *

Rolo looked up at the familiar blonde in confusion. Why was she not making a joke or teasing him? Something was amiss here. "What's going on, Madam Prejudiced?" He joked back.

Kallen raised an eyebrow upon hearing his sarcastic remark. "Well, R.R-" But she didn't expect Rolo's hand to cover her mouth, cutting off her words. Before she could do anything, she realized that his hand was now against her side, and his mouth was barely an inch away from her face. She blushed deeply and backed away. But Rolo had her in a death-grip.

"Don't run. Play along with it." He whispered, and then he put his lips onto hers and..._kissed _her! She blushed again, but felt fury rise up in her. **How dare he!**

"LULU, DON'T MAKE OUT WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND HERE!" Shirley screamed, her eyes wide in shock. Her crush was already in love with someone else! The young girl felt her heart sink in her chest.

"Oh, my dear Kallen. You are ever fascinating, my love." Rolo said, sounding awfully happy.

"Yes...you idiot, you." Kallen lied, feeling an urge to smack him silly. What was he playing?

"Rolo, you have to stop fooling around and get up here! A new student from the Homeland is coming-it could be bad!" Milly cried.

Rolo's eyes widened, and he immediately released Kallen from his grasp. "Q1, I have to go now. I will meet up with you guys tomorrow at Tokyo Tower. Don't tell anyone else of my true identity."

"Thanks, R.R-"

"Call me Rolo here." He responded smoothly. "By the way, you're not a bad kisser."

SMACK!

Rolo stepped back and stared at her. "Sorry, did I touch a nerve?"

"You and I are through!" She exclaimed, feigning anger. "Don't worry, I need to go anyway. See you later, R.R." She whispered the last part and ran.

* * *

Rolo hurried up the stairs, but merely climbed the last part, since he wasn't very good at exercise. He panted, and held onto the stairs for guidance like a handicapped person on a ramp. "This sucks. What the hell did she want to see me about, anyway?"

Milly was there to meet him at the top of the stairs. "Hurry, Rolo! Princess Euphemia is enrolling as a student here, and it's obvious that she's coming with her brother!" She hissed, before helping Rolo to his feet.

"Ro, so the Sub-Viceroy is _your_ brother?" Shirley asked. "I never knew that."

Rolo gasped. "Milly, why did you tell her?"

"Because...it wouldn't do to lie to her. Besides, your secret needs to be kept. Go stay with Nunnally until Lelouch leaves." She said.

"But-I want to see Lelouch again. No, _Nunnally_ wants to see him again." Rolo said, sounding panicked.

"Rolo...why did you not call him your brother?" Milly uttered in confusion.

Rolo's eyes narrowed. "He's not our brother anymore, but Nunnally still wants to see him."

"You can't!" Milly insisted, before adding, "Don't let him or Euphemia see either of you two! Shirley, you come with me."

The orangette looked reluctantly back at Rolo, but then she hurried out to see what was up.

* * *

Rolo walked over to where Nunnally was sitting alone. "Nunnally, I'm here."

"Big Brother Rolo! I'm so glad! What's going on?" She asked, feeling his hand.

"Lelouch and Euphie are coming here. Euphie's going to be a student here. Miss Milly wanted us to stay here for the time being."

"I want to see Lelouch! He must be so depressed!" Nunnally pleaded.

Rolo seemed thoughtful for a moment, then he reluctantly gave in. "All right. But we can do so from a distance. Let's find a good place to watch them." He said, and then he pushed Nunnally's wheelchair out of the room before reaching his favorite spot, a huge bay window that reflected almost everything outside.

"Rolo, I can't see them. Will you describe them to me?" She pleaded. Rolo gave in again. Everything was not going the way he had planned it to, but as long as she was safe, nothing else mattered.

* * *

Euphemia watched as the huge school came into view as the chauffeur driving the private limo came to a complete stop. This was such an interesting opportunity for her. Now she could finally be free and live the life she had always wanted. She could be free of all of those nasty escorts who pretended to like her, but really didn't, all of that ridiculous security, and be the woman she wanted to be!

"Now, Euphie, you can't do anything reckless." Lelouch said to her, before stroking her pink hair gently. "Remember to not slip up."

"Lelouch...this school is called the ASHFORD Academy. Does that mean...that perhaps Rolo and Nunnally are...?" She trailed off.

Lelouch's expression turned dark and stormy. "Don't talk about them here. Their deaths probably caused a lot of stress on them. Don't mention it to Milly. I'm sure she's here."

As soon as they stepped out of the car, a crowd started forming around them.

"Is that Prince Lelouch? He's so dreamy!" A girl shouted.

Lelouch ignored them and continued walking with Euphemia protectively. He was not about to let anyone deter him from protecting his half-sister.

"Lelouch, it's been too long." A female voice said from behind him. He turned around to see Milly Ashford grinning at him warmly.

An orange haired girl came behind her, looking very nervous as well. "This is Shirley. Say hello to Prince Lelouch, Shirley." Milly said.

"U-Um, hi, Your Highness. You look a lot like someone I know. His name is Ro-" But then Milly put her hand over her mouth, and groped her from behind. "YOU PERVERT!"

"Lelouch...is this what this place is like?" Euphemia asked timidly, suddenly terrified of the blond girl and her weird behavior.

"Not at all." He reassured her politely. "Who did I remind you of, Miss Shirley?" His tone was smooth, but that seemed to fluster the girl even more.

"No one!" Milly said.

* * *

Rolo watched them both in awe. "Lelouch...has really grown up. He's about as tall as I am now. And Euphemia...she's a young woman now. Her hair is down to her back." He told Nunnally. He watched his old siblings, but a sense of sadness filled his heart. How he would have longed to be down there with them. That would never happen nowadays. Seeing Euphemia as a young woman really brought home the unspeakable reality that his days with them were over.

He knew it was foolish, but he had decided to watch them from on the roof, while Nunnally sat with him-no one could really see him unless they really looked closely.

"Big Brother Rolo, I can hear Lelouch's voice! He sounds worried." Nunnally remarked. "I want to see him so badly."

"Not now." He whispered to her, probably breaking her poor, tender little heart. In the end, all that mattered was that she was happy. No matter how many times he had to lie to her...no matter how many times she would cry, he would ensure that she would be happy, right?

Was it really all right to do that, though? Would there come a time where his lies would become his downfall, and a time where the world would hate him and his name? What if he had to pay a huge price for this acting? Where would it lead him in the future? Did he even really have a choice?

"I don't know..." He whispered

* * *

Euphemia was looking around the gardens of Ashford Academy, but her brother was right behind her, ever watchful and protective. She had this feeling as she played there, that someone was spying on her, watching her from somewhere. They were right outside a big building of some sort, which the blonde had said was named the clubhouse.

She heard a voice drift down from the rooftops.

"...But I want to see her again, Big Brother!" A high voice whined.

"...We can't, Nunnally! You know that!" A male voice responded.

Euphemia froze upon hearing the name Nunnally. Was it possible that...? "Who said that?" She asked.

The voice continued. "...But, Big Brother Rolo! I want to see Sister Euphie and Big Brother Lelouch!" The voice whined.

Euphemia immediately whipped her head up and frowned. She looked up, and saw two people sitting on the roof, if she craned her neck. The first was a girl sitting in a wheelchair with long brown hair. The second was a boy with black hair.

He stood up suddenly and walked over to the roof, allowing Euphemia to get a good glimpse of him. He was tall, and thin. His hair was short and black, but was long in the front. His eyes were violet.

"R-ROLO? YOU'RE ALIVE?" Euphemia shrieked.

Rolo flinched suddenly. "Shit..."


	13. Chapter 13 Distraction

**A/N:I'd been planning to have Euphie figure out that Rolo and Nunna are alive, but I don't want to have Lelouch find out until much later...it would ruin the surprise. **

**Chapter 13 Distraction **

* * *

"So, what's life like as a royal prince, Your Highness?" Shirley Fenette asked, turning to stare at the prince she was walking beside. Milly was right beside her as well, and somehow they seemed to have left the young, sweet pink-haired girl behind. Lelouch had laughed whenever Shirley had expressed concern over her absence, and had said that she was probably off frolicking in the gardens or something.

It was hard enough getting used to the fact that Rolo and Nunna were royalty; now that she was face to face with his twin brother, who looked exactly like the boy she had feelings for, it made it even more _difficult _for her to look at him. He was staring at her intently, and it unnerved her at how sharp and intelligent those purple eyes of his were. They were really twin brothers, after all...

"Well...it's not really that exciting...especially when you're the Sub-Viceroy. The paperwork is incredibly dull and boring. Euphie would probably hate it a lot more than I do. I envy you ordinary kids; you don't have to worry about political matters, assassination, treachery among siblings-" Lelouch started to say, but he was silenced by a glare from Milly.

"Lelouch, you should _not _fill up Shirley's head with your paranoid beliefs! Not all of your siblings are out to kill you or back stab you! Most of them had nothing to do with your mother's-" Milly began to say, but then she noticed the pained stare he sent her way.

"**Don't bring it up, Milly. I'd rather forget all of that." **He spat icily. "Now, shall I go retrieve my sister?"

* * *

"Lelouch, wait a second!" Milly said, grabbing him by his sleeve. Had he really changed so much since the last time she had seen him? Was he no longer a carefree and innocent young boy, but a hateful and disdainful young man? She realized then: that there was an icicle of poison stuck in his frozen heart that was leaking its filthy toxins throughout his mind, and his heart was sickened by all these negative emotions making their way through his body. How long had he been bottling up his anger, resentment, sadness, and regret over losing his mother and his beloved siblings? If so, what else was he hiding under that calm mask of his?

"How can you possibly understand, Milly? You haven't lost any siblings or your mother. I don't expect you or any of your friends to understand how it felt to lose the three people I valued most!"

Shirley's eyes were wide with shock as she listened to him rant on and on about Rolo and Nunnally. He was so torn up over their faked deaths that Shirley found it almost too cruel to watch. Why should he believe a lie about his siblings being dead, when the honest truth was that they were alive and right in front of his nose? She felt pity well up in her heart for the young prince;she wondered if she would ever feel that depressed and sad if one of her family died. If something ever happened to her father, her sister...Shirley didn't know if she could even bear the last two thoughts.

"Prince Lelouch...it's not true. You don't have to put your heart through so much pain! The truth is, your siblings aren't dead!" Shirley blurted, but then she covered her mouth upon realizing that she had said too much.

Prince Lelouch turned towards her slowly, and eyed her seriously. His purple eyes were wide with shock, and then a disgusted look made its way on his face. "Are you trying to tell me that they live on in my heart or something? There's no way in hell that my brother and sister are even alive!" He exclaimed.

"You're being foolish! They are ali-" But then Milly's hand covered Shirley's mouth and she dragged the orangette away.

"How stupid can you get, Madam President? Can't you see that he wants nothing more than to see them again? Surely it wouldn't be bad telling him that Rolo and Nunna are alive!" Shirley hissed into Milly's ear.

* * *

Milly was just relieved at the fact that she and Shirley had managed to distract Lelouch long enough in order to prevent him from hearing Euphemia's cries of joy upon finding her two supposedly dead siblings alive. She knew that Lelouch would never believe that his siblings were alive until he saw it with his own two eyes. Even if Shirley or Euphie were being honest and told him the truth, he wouldn't believe them, because he had been lied to too many times in his life; so much so that he couldn't distinguish truth from falsehood anymore. Instead, the entire world had become his enemy.

"You idiot! It's not that, it's just that Lelouch has forced himself to believe that they are dead! He won't believe us even if we told him! I'm not going to bring Rolo out here just to prove it to him, because Rolo doesn't want to go back to his family anymore, and neither does Nunnally. From the looks of it, I'd say Princess Euphemia feels the same way. You are _not _to let Rivalz, Nina, Kallen, or anyone else in school know of their royal blood, right? The secret stays between you, me, Rolo, Princess Euphemia, Nunnally, and Suzaku, right?" She pressured, flashing Shirley a determined look that was followed by a grin that read-or else.

Shirley had never felt this overwhelmed before. She had discovered a huge secret and now she was expected to keep it quiet? She couldn't help but feel a little disappointed at how hurt and sad Prince Lelouch was. On the other hand, he was exactly like his twin brother, though all she saw when she thought of Prince Lelouch was a saddened little boy who kept his heart frozen in a jar and never took it out, and she thought of Rolo as a lonely young man who cared only for his younger sister and protected her from everything else and everyone else in the world.

Rolo's eyes widened upon seeing his twin brother walk down the yard. He seemed to be oblivious to the fact that there was someone watching him from a few stories up. That was a good thing, because Rolo didn't want to see his brother right now. He didn't want to see what kind of monster his brother may have turned into with his father's goading and peer pressure, his anger over losing his family...

"Big brother..." He whispered, but Nunnally heard him, and looked his way.

"Big brother Rolo, is something wrong? Do you see Lelouch?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes, but he is unaware of us. I know you want to see him, but we can't right now. I'm sorry, Nunnally." He uttered, for the first of many times, that he lost track of. She always begged to see her older brother, and he could never satisfy her with that kind of wish, even though he longed to be her guardian angel, there were some wishes he couldn't grant. He smirked as he thought about the power he had obtained and the allegiance he had recently gained.

_Perhaps, then your dream will come true. _

Perhaps was the word. Rolo was no idealistic fool like his sister Euphemia or Nunnally, but he wasn't a pessimist like his brother, either. He just tended to hover somewhere in the middle, between decision and indecision, between life and death, a mindless corpse drifting in the midst of everyday life; that was before he had gotten this power, this fascinating, disturbing power...who knew what he could achieve with it? He grinned a little...

* * *

"I thought I would find you here, Rolo vi Britannia. Or is it Rolo Lamperouge now?" A female voice asked, and Rolo turned around. His eyes widened upon seeing the same green-haired girl who had taken a bullet for him in the Shinjuku Ghetto standing in front of him, clearly alive. There was an ambiguous smile on her features as she eyed him up and down. He stood in shock. This was clearly impossible. She had been _shot _in front of him...**in the damn head! **No one could survive that without some sort of wound or disfigurement! Yet, she looked the same as when she had come out of that garbage can-thing.

"How are you still alive?" Rolo exclaimed.

"I'm immortal, Rolo vi Britannia. You may call me C.C. Is that your sister, Nunnally vi Britannia?" She said before turning her gaze to the angel who sat in her wheelchair with a look of confusion evident on her features.

"How do you know our real names?" Nunnally asked curiously.

"You're smarter than you look. Just like your mother. I used to know your mother, Marianne. Her last wish was for me to look after her dear children." C.C. said, before a trace of a wistful smile made its way onto her face.

"Call us Rolo and Nunnally Lamperouge now. I do not wish to be thrown back into the Royal-" Rolo stated.

"Bring me some pizza, will you? This stupid school has lousy lunch ladies. I came down and asked for pizza and they took one look at me and ran off. Am I that scary?" She asked. Rolo raised an eyebrow at the outfit she was wearing.

"You look like an escaped mental asylum patient, so no wonder they ran." Rolo snapped, but then his cell phone rang and his eyes widened as he checked the number. _**It's her! Q1!**_

He looked from Nunnally to C.C. and he made his plan. He grabbed C.C. and pulled her out the door. "Nunnally, C.C. and I are going out for a bit! Stay there!" He ordered.

"How do you like your power so far?" C.C. asked dully, almost as though she wasn't really interested in hearing the answer at all.

Rolo rolled his eyes. "It's fine for what I intend to do." He replied vaguely.

"What are your intentions, exactly?" C.C asked.

"I'm afraid I will have to explain that later. The world will soon know my name."

"What an ego you have." C.C. snapped.

He flipped open the phone, and answered. "Hello?"

* * *

"_Ah, R.R! I have the leader of our unit here who wants to make sure you're trustworthy!" Kallen said, talking fast, though one got the feeling that she was being pressured into doing this. _

_"Here he is!" Kallen said, and then suddenly the line went silent for a moment, and then a male voice came on over the line. It sounded strict, wary, and cautious. _

_"Are you the man who aided us in Shinjuku?" _

"Indeed I am." Rolo uttered. C.C. merely watched in amusement.

"He certainly is interesting." She whispered.

Rolo cast a sideways glance at her, and then turned his attention back to the phone.

"_Are you Britannian, R.R.?" _

"Yes, but why does that matter? I don't approve of Britannia or its foul, disgusting ways!" Rolo said.

"_That's not...what I expected you to say. I thought you were some imposter or something. I have to meet you in person in order for you to win my trust." _

"Your name is Kaname Ohgi, isn't it?" Rolo said.

"_How did you-?"_

_"_Q1 told me. When we met in private, I asked her to tell me everything about how your group works, so that we could understand how the other side worked. I can't show you my face. It's too dangerous."

"_What do you mean, too dangerous? Was it too dangerous for you to help Eleven terrorists in Shinjuku, R.R.?" _

_"_I'll explain everything at some point in time. For now, just follow my lead and meet me tomorrow somewhere. I'll give Q1 the information." He said, before hanging up on Ohgi.

"What a jerk!" Ohgi cried. "He sounds awfully cocky...the guy must think he's some kind of god in order to be so sure of himself. After all, who can really try and defeat Britannia by himself?"

* * *

Euphemia noticed her brother coming towards her and she frowned. "I guess I'm caught now, huh?"

But he didn't even look her way. For a moment, he didn't. Then violet eyes met lavender eyes, and he conveyed a message through them. Her eyes widened upon realizing who the teenage boy was.

"You...?"

"It's been a long time, Euphie. It's me, Rolo." Rolo said, before smiling gently at her.


	14. Chapter 14 Undercover

**A/N:Hello, all my readers!**

**Chapter 14 Undercover**

* * *

_Oh my god, this sucks... _

Kallen Stadtfeld, secretly the terrorist Kallen Kouzuki, moaned. So right now she was stuck as a helpless girl who couldn't do anything. The Student Council members were fawning over her and practically treating her like royalty, which annoyed her to no end. That whiny orange-haired girl had also decided to start harassing her about the fact that that _manipulative_ bastard Rolo had kissed her. She was paranoid beyond belief.

Of course, she would never tell any of _them _that she was a terrorist. Hell, she would take even Tamaki's stupidity over all of the people in this infernal place! All Britannians were scum; well, except for R.R., then again, she had Britannian blood flowing in her veins as well. She would always be Japanese as well. Therefore, she would never fit in with many worlds.

The Japanese had always mistreated her and her mother for being "half-bloods" as they called them. It wasn't like she would fit in very well with the noble court, either. While some of them, like Prince Clovis and Lelouch would take pity on her and not even suspect that she was Japanese, others would catch on quicker, like Princess Carline le Britannia or even the Earl himself would have guessed or even known from the beginning that she was a half-blood. She usually knew what would result from that. She had met that spoiled little princess before as a young child and the second she had walked up to her, the little twerp had screamed that she was an Eleven!

Of course, no one had believed her for one second because she was the daughter of a rich Earl so no one could ever believe that an _Eleven _would be in his family, much less would she be the heir to his wealth!

_Speaking of which, that guy Rolo seems a lot like a prince, doesn't he? The way he talks, the way he walks, everything about him seems a lot like a Britannian Prince. _

She dismissed that notion almost as soon as it came to her head. Though he WAS extremely arrogant, a jerk, and a pain in the ass, he was probably just the son of a wealthy family. Most of the students who came here were rich, after all, and one couldn't blame them for being arrogant when they had had everything bestowed to them on a silver spoon almost as soon as they were born.

She frowned as she pictured him. For some reason, she couldn't take him off of her mind. Rolo Lamperouge; he reminded her a lot of Prince Lelouch for some reason. She wondered briefly if they were twin brothers. He had been the one who had guided them all yesterday in Shinjuku, so if it hadn't been for a lanky, tall teenager who had helped them out for no good reason, they would probably be dead right now. It was hard to believe. She had found herself expecting R.R. to be someone much older, for some reason.

It made the hackles on the back of her neck rise whenever she'd thought about how naive she'd been to trust in him. Her fists tightened ever so slightly as one of the annoying Britannian demons happened to come towards her. Her _friends _were back.

"Oh, Kallen...we found you! Are you **all right? **Hey, later on, we're going to go shopping, so do you want to come with us?" The first girl; a feisty blue haired girl with brown eyes cried.

"Shopping...for what?" She asked, attempting to play along. The best way to fool the predators, Kallen thought, was to be like a chameleon; blend in with them for a while, and then try to get away as soon as possible!

"Well...there's going to be another big ball in a few days! My father told me he'd buy me a new...DRESS! I'm so EXCITED!" The girl exclaimed, looking as though she were about to pass out.

Kallen hit her forehead mentally. Was this really what all girls were like? If so, humanity was doomed. No, doomed would be replaced by another word; _screwed. _Seriously, why was it so important to girls that they have nice boyfriends, wear nice clothing and extremely shallow outfits, and go home in the right car? Rich people were something else. Basically, they were a bunch of babies who walked around carrying money and whenever things didn't go their way, they would just whine and scream and cry until someone would come and take care of them.

She had grown sick of that. She was used to being independent and on her own. For most of her life, she had never been wanted. Her step-mother didn't love her, her mother didn't love her, and her stupid father most likely would throw a party if she disappeared one day and didn't show up again. The only person who really understood her was her older brother Naoto. Even in the terrorist unit, however, she was never really treated in the best respect, since she was a half-blood and a woman.

Even though they admired and respected her for her abilities, she would never truly be seen as an equal. She knew this too. Kaname Ohgi was an exception. He was not a sexist and truly respected her for who she was. For most of her life, she found that she was treated like crap by basically everyone she knew.

Speaking of Rolo...she glanced out the window and noticed that he was talking to a girl with pink hair. She got a sense of deja vu upon seeing the girl standing there. She rubbed her eyes. Had she seen that girl before? Who was she?

"Oh, Kallen, what dress would you like?" One of the shallow girls next to her exclaimed.

"I think you would look great in a red dress! My dad said he'll get ME a green dress because it'll suit my eyes!" The orangette; Shirley Fenette cried. "What do you think?" She exclaimed, holding the magazine up to Kallen's face.

"I like it!" One exclaimed.

"I think it's pretty!" Another cried.

"...I think it sucks." Kallen remarked darkly.

"What?" Shirley stared at her with wide eyes.

"I said, I think it sucks-er, what I mean to say is I think you should have something prettier, like orange, because it would suit your hair!" She exclaimed, flipping it over to another page and shoving it into Shirley's face.

For a few seconds, Shirley just stared at her. Kallen's mouth dropped open. Had she revealed her identity? If so, then _now_ was the worst of all possible times to screw up! _Gee, Kallen Kouzuki, that was the best thing you have ever said! Before you know it, you'll be arrested for being an Eleven sympathizer! _

The orangette stared at her for a few moments, before a blush lit up her cheeks. "Maybe you're right...I would look better in an orange dress! After all, orange is my favorite color! Thank you, Kallen, you're the best friend a girl could ask for!" She squealed and then attacked Kallen in a death hug. She was oblivious to how enraged Kallen looked, however...

_Sure, sure, we're friends, but if you ever make that annoying noise again, I'll put you in a body bag..._

She was really sick and tired of these whiny, goody-two-shoes brats. She wanted to go out and play with the evil Britannian Empire and destroy them. Maybe once she and R.R rebuilt society, they could try and make people who weren't so shallow and irritating. Maybe they could make that race obsolete, but that would make them the same as the Britannians themselves. She sighed.

_What am I gonna do? _

* * *

Euphemia stared at the young man in front of her. She still could not believe that he was alive. "Rolo...I was worried sick whenever you guys were sent over here. You've gotten so tall...Lelouch and I thought that you were dead...we missed you so much. Now it turns out that you're alive. I'm so...happy..." She moaned as tears fell down from her eyes. To her surprise, Rolo reached out and brushed a tear from her face with his left hand. She blushed in surprise.

"Don't cry, Euphie. It's not your fault. It's the fault of the man who rules over Britannia; the fault of racist, prejudiced people that we had to be separated. If my father hadn't been such a power-hungry tyrant, then we wouldn't have the world the way it is now!" He exclaimed.

"Rolo...that's not true about Father at all! Our father does care about people! He cares about all of us!" Euphie cried.

"Euphie...I admire the fact that you are innocent. But have you even _seen_ what he's turning Lelouch into? He's not the man he once was."

"Neither are you. You seem more cold and distant, and something inside of you has changed, Rolo, and I don't like it. Is it just me? I...don't know how to say this, but have you only been filling your heart with hatred?"

"Maybe." Rolo replied distantly.

"Can I see Nunnally?" She asked.

"Any time you want, as long as you don't tell Lelouch."

"Here I thought you would want to see him." Euphemia trailed off, her face sad as she contemplated the changes in the young man she saw before her now. What had happened to the sweet, innocent child he used to be? The young Rolo she knew was always a smart, kind-hearted, black-haired boy who would smile at everyone he saw and would always hug his twin brother and try to be by his side every minute of every second of every day. Whatever Big brother Lelouch was doing, Rolo would do the same. But somehow, Rolo's angry face reminded her of Lelouch's angry face. Somehow, Euphemia realized that Rolo seemed more caring than Lelouch, but at the same time, there was also something inside him that seemed...remarkably..._cruel. _

There was a part of him that was hateful and thirsting only for revenge. That part of him was a cold fury. Lelouch, on the other hand...the blood that now ran through him was sang froid. Lelouch would be as polite and distant toward anyone as he could be, but he did not possess the sugar and ice personality that Rolo possessed. Instead, his personality had become frozen in time and what remained was a cold exterior that he thrust on everyone, except Euphemia. She suspected that it was due to the news of Rolo and Nunnally's deaths. Their deaths had had a huge impact on him.

"I should tell Lelouch. He's suffered so much because of your supposed deaths. If only he could see you alive again, Rolo, then maybe..." She trailed off, afraid of what to say next.

"Euphie...I know what you want, but...Euphie, what you want cannot come to be. I'm sorry, Euphie. We can meet as often as you want here at school, but we have to be undercover. I don't want the others finding out that I'm a prince, because inevitably they'll use me for their own purposes and then..."

"Rolo." Euphie said, reaching out to touch his cheek. She pushed a few strands of his black hair back with her fingers. "When did you become so distrusting? What happened to your kind and gentle heart? **What happened to you**? What made you harden your heart? You sound just like Lelouch, and that scares me, Rolo. Please, don't act like him." Euphemia pleaded.

"What has big brother been acting like?" Rolo asked curiously.

"Now you sound like the young boy I used to know. Well, anyway, he's just changed so much. He always treats the servants like crap; he's always angry all of the time, and the only person he's ever kind to is me. I know he doesn't like Brother Clovis at all. It seems like whenever the two of them are around each other, all they do is fight. He's utterly ruthless on the battlefield, Rolo. It's like he's turned into a monster. It seems like he doesn't have a heart anymore, so please...Rolo, for the sake of your brother's sanity...you **have **to tell him you're alive! It's the only way he can go back to being sane!"

Rolo stared at her with sad eyes. "If this were a different world, then yes I could tell him and we'd all be back together. But this world is one of war and conflict. This world is one where a fallen prince cannot return to the homeland where he was denied his humanity. As much as I would love to be with you and Lelouch and Clovis, I cannot. It is just not possible. I'd like it if you could join my world for a while, but sadly, you have to return to your world. The world where everything is held out to you on a platter and where you have to work for nothing."

"That's not how it is! I'm useless in my position! I can't do anything!"

"You hate war and you hate fighting. You have a kind heart. But you never have nothing to do, Euphie. You help people with your kindness. I'm not so fortunate. I don't have the kindness you have, nor do I have the strength to lock away my emotions like Schneizel has. I don't have the courage in battle like your sister Cornelia. No, I don't even have the ability to be as cold as your brother, Lelouch. Every time I see him, it feels like I'm in his shadow. I feel like I'm not as great as he is. I'm just getting tired of it. Why can't there only be one of us? Why couldn't we have had a few differences? I'm sick of being twins with him." Rolo muttered.

"There are a lot of benefits to it." Euphie protested.

"Euphie..." Rolo said, turning towards her. Now he decided he would test his geass on her. "Tell me. If you had the choice, would you still have tried to contact us and talk to us whenever we were separated from you seven years ago? Did Lelouch try to contact me at any time?" His geass flared in his left eye and hit Euphie. She flinched for a few moments and shook her head.

Then she gave in. Her eyes were now dull as she answered him. "Yes. I tried writing you various letters, Rolo...but you never answered them. Father wouldn't let me make a trip over there, and Cornelia wouldn't let me join you, even though I wanted to. I cried for days whenever you guys were declared dead. I locked myself in my room for days and cried myself to sleep, night after night, for weeks on end. I never really talked to anyone for three weeks. Believe me. I tried to help you, but Cornelia wouldn't let me. Besides, I was a little girl at the time. It wasn't like I had any power. As for Lelouch...he was very devastated. He often went to him, night after night and told him that he shouldn't have done what he did. He often told him that he wanted to go to Japan and bring you two back. But his father would just threaten to toss him aside. Eventually, he gave in to the threats and stopped."

"But he didn't stop for years. Even after you two were declared dead, he kept saying he would go to Japan and find out the truth, and that you guys were alive. It wasn't until he was fourteen or fifteen that his father finally won. He told him that if he didn't stop whining and moping over his dead siblings, then he would lose his rights to the throne. So in order to maintain some sense of public decency, he sent Lelouch over here with Clovis. Here he has a decent image. But I know, that Lelouch only wanted what was best. You know how strict Father can be."

Rolo's eyes widened. He looked away from her for a second, and realized that Kallen was staring at him with angry eyes.

"Rolo, what were we talking about just now?" Euphie asked.

Rolo smirked. "Say, Euphie, did you ever tell me about the times Lelouch tried to find us?"

"Yes. He did it many times." Euphemia said, nodding in assent.

* * *

"Euphie...Euphie...where the hell is she?" Lelouch vi Britannia moaned.

"I'm not sure, your highness, but please, stay for lunch." Milly said, her eyes darting over to the window where she saw Euphie and Rolo enjoying a nice conversation.

"Is she down there?" Lelouch asked sharply, getting up to stare out the window. He saw his sister talking to someone who had his back turned to him. Someone with dark hair...Lelouch raised an eyebrow. "It would seem...that she has a boyfriend now."

"Ooh, is Lelouch jealous?" Milly taunted. "Apparently you still have a crush on your little sister from childhood!"

Lelouch's face flushed. "Shut up, Milly. That isn't what I meant at all!" He growled.

"So, Prince Lelouch, you had a crush on your little sister? That's gross!" Shirley cried. "

"Well she was cute and she planted a kiss on my cheek, but that was when we were five years old!" Lelouch moaned, his face now bright red.

"Smile, Lelouch." Milly said.

"What?" Lelouch asked coldly.

"What happened to the you I used to know, Lelouch? You need to smile!" Then she stretched out his gums.

The whole class laughed.

"Uh, Milly, why are you duig fis to mee?"

"Now come on, Lelouch, show us your pearly whites! Oh no, it looks like you haven't been brushing your teeth! What has Clovis been teaching you?"

"Uh, Milly...sutr hd, you can't do this to me...Prince..."

"I can do this to you if I want to. Now come on, open wide, and let Shirley see your teeth."

"Madam President, this isn't the right thing to do to a prince!"

"He's my childhood friend!"

"So, buddy, how would ya like to come join our club?" Rivalz asked cheerily.

Lelouch just glared at him. "Mangetout,ou esbsyebhbhgbuhashudbhbnnhu..."

"What was that, Lelouch?" Milly taunted.

"Milly...please...ptuymyfacebackinrigth...please..."

"What was that?" Milly asked again.

"I said, please put my face back in right!"

"Okay~" Milly said.

"Oww..." Lelouch immediately rubbed his sore gums in annoyance and cursed. "Milly, did you have to do that? Now you've embarrassed me in front of a bunch of strangers!"

"I'm no stranger." Milly added.

"Unfortunately. Now can I _please _go get my sister?"

"Hold on a second. She's still having her rendezvous with her boyfriend."

"What's his name?" Lelouch asked.

"I can't disclose that. You see, you don't need to worry about that at all."

_Why do I get the feeling that she's hiding something from me? _

Lelouch hadn't gotten to see the boy clearly, but he was certainly interested in his sister.

"Rolo, I think Lelouch almost saw you." Euphie said.

"He did." Rolo said.

"I have to go back and talk to Lelouch." Euphemia said.

* * *

As they went their separate ways, a grin appeared on Rolo's face. Suddenly, his phone rang.

"Hello? Oh, Ohgi. I had a feeling you would call. Yes. I will be there shortly with Q1. Rest assured that I will make it there on time. Yes, you will all see my face. I will not hide from you. No, I am not a trickster." He closed the phone and walked back up to his room where C.C. was sitting on his bed, watching the news with pictures of his brother.

"So that's your twin brother. He looks exactly like you."

"What are you doing on my TV? You're not the one paying for it." Rolo remarked coldly.

"You'll be paying for all of my pizza." She said, tossing him the credit card. "On my credit card."

"YOUR credit card...?" Rolo trailed off, staring at her with wide eyes.

"Yep. We will share the bed, you know." She said, an amused smile making its way on her face.

"What is wrong with you? Why are you sitting out here in only your underwear? Put on a damn shirt!"

"Oh, can you not unsee what you just saw!" She taunted.

"Shut up and get changed!" He screamed. "Come on, I do not want to see you lying around nude!"

"Oh, are you a prude all of a sudden?" C.C. remarked, and then she stood up. Rolo huffed and pulled his bedcovers on over his face so that way he couldn't see her. "Oh, boy. I'll just go in the bathroom and change. Maybe next time I'll get a reaction out of you."


	15. Chapter 15 Questions

**A/N:It's time for another chapter of this series! I hope to see some reviews!**

**Chapter 15 Questions**

* * *

The next morning, Euphemia awoke to find her tutor seated by her side, waiting for her. The tutor smiled politely, but she knew there was hidden frustration concealed underneath that polite smile. Even when she was undercover, she couldn't escape them, could she? That was all inevitable, of course, since she was a princess...her cover couldn't be revealed to the wrong person. But to think that now the Student Council knew...that was not a good thing.

She frowned as she sat up in her bed, brushing aside strands of her pink hair from her face. She frowned at the attendant, before blinking and realizing that it was morning. "Good morning, Mrs. Osmond." She whispered quietly.

The blond-haired attendant frowned before pushing aside the chair and standing up to face her. "Princess, you are around thirty minutes late for your first class. If you don't hurry, you'll be late-"

"I know, silly. That's why I slept in extra late. I don't like math." Euphemia said before yawning and waking up her limbs. She went over to the mirror and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her pink hair was all over the place and was messy from sleep. Her lavender purple eyes stared at her for a moment. She frowned for a moment. Suddenly, she thought she saw a red outline around her eyes.

She thought she saw another version of herself appear in the mirror; one stained with blood, who was gunning down people with a machine gun. That version smiled evilly at her and grinned madly before pointing the gun at her and firing. She shivered suddenly and blinked upon realizing that the apparition was gone (whatever it had been.) Was it a memory from another life?

She didn't think such things were possible. Why could she ever see herself holding a gun and KILLING? That was entirely against her nature. Yet, she could not help but get the feeling that somehow, something like that had happened before. Was this feeling called deja vu? She rubbed her eyes to get the sleep out of them, and that was when the demon reached out behind her and dragged her to the ground and tried to strangle her.

The demon faded away into the image of her stern tutor, who was standing over her, staring her down. "What is the matter with you today, my lady? You're not acting like yourself." She said gently.

"It's nothing." Euphemia lied, before looking away from her for a moment and then regaining her composure. "Um, what is on today's schedule?"

"We go to your first class. I stay behind to make sure you're safe. I was ordered by your brother to keep a close eye on you, and make sure you don't run off. That was his order." Miss Osmond replied.

She stared at her tutor for a moment before she frowned. "Oh, that's no fun!" She pouted.

"It's because you act like **this** that he wants me to supervise you, you know. But since you were talking to the students at this school, he fears one of them may have discovered who you are."

"Which? The girls?" Euphemia asked.

"Yes, that was part of it. He said he thought some boy was interested in you romantically. He saw you two talking outside. He didn't get to see his face, though."

_So he saw me talking to Rolo? That's not good...I can't let big brother know that he's alive._

"That was what it was about." She lied. "But I told him I wasn't interested, and he left me alone after that, okay?"

The tutor nodded, seemingly absorbing that information, and then she stood up. "Okay...now that that's settled, let's go to your first class...okay?"

* * *

Euphemia frowned as she trudged behind the rest of the crowd in the school. She knew that she didn't really fit in that well here, just as she didn't fit in well anywhere else. She knew this, too, yet she continued to delude herself into believing that she would eventually find her place to belong.

Suddenly, she heard a voice from behind her. She turned to see Rolo standing there, smiling slightly.

"Hey, we can't meet that often, but if you like, you can come see Nunnally today. I won't be there, though..." He trailed off. It seemed as though there was something he really wanted to tell her, and yet he was holding it back for some reason.

Why did it feel like Rolo was distancing himself from her, somehow? What was this feeling? She shivered slightly as she stared into his eyes.

"...Euphie?" He questioned, staring at her in concern.

"No. It's nothing, Rolo. I was wondering...it's just so strange that you remind me so much of Lelouch. He acts the same as you do now...yet, there seems to be a difference."

"_Twins_ having a difference? That's sort of contradictory thinking there, Euphemia. What difference is there between us?" Rolo chuckled before turning his gaze to his left, where a certain orangette was watching them in interest.

"What are you doing tonight, Rolo?" Euphemia asked. She didn't expect Rolo to chuckle slightly and stare at her ambiguously.

"...None of your concern, Euphie. Now, please...I have class to attend to." He said coldly before walking ahead of her.

"What are you saying, Rolo-"

A redhead came up to the two of them. "Rolo, I need to talk to you about something...in private." She said, before pulling Rolo aside.

"Wait a moment!" Euphemia cried, but Rolo shot her a piercing look before he turned to regard the other girl.

"Kallen, how interesting. I was just about to discuss our plans for this afternoon..."

"...Rolo, I was thinking it over and I realized that your plan sounds pretty good. But, I still don't know if you can win them over without showing them your face. At first, it seemed like Ohgi was okay with you leading them, but he's still incredibly skeptical about the entire thing. What, exactly, are you going to do to win them over?" Kallen asked.

Her eyes widened upon seeing Rolo smirk slightly and point to his briefcase.

She frowned in confusion. "What do you mean by that-"

"You'll see later on, Kallen. Right now, we're in school, and we can't hang out." He hissed in her ear before walking away from her towards an interested Shirley.

* * *

Shirley had watched the two of them in trepidation. Her mind was full of unsavory ideas about why the two of them were hanging out. Was it possible that they were in love? As the poor girl thought these things over, she narrowly missed crashing into..._Suzaku Kururugi? _

As strange as that was, it happened. The green-eyed boy blinked for a few moments as he stared at her for a moment before smiling politely.

"Forgive me. I wasn't watching where I was going. I especially need to be more cautious around a Britannian-"

"Pardon me, but you don't need to be that apologetic. Once is enough." Shirley chided gently before smiling sweetly at him.

Suzaku felt his heart pound a little in his chest for some reason. Somehow, this girl made him feel...happy. "...You're...Shirley Fenette, aren't you? You're on the Student Council."

"How did you know?" Shirley squeaked, and then blushed. "Did Rolo tell you?"

"N...N-no...not at all...actually, I have just heard of your school's...reputation. Milly Ashford told me, actually. She's forcing me to join the club."

"Force? Well, when it comes to our president, what she says goes." The orangette shuddered a little bit.

Suzaku wondered what sort of person the president was.

Milly Ashford sneezed as she sat in her first class. _I bet Shirley was insulting me. _

* * *

"Your Highness, are you satisified with this outfit?" A nervous guard asked, watching as the Third Prince of the Empire straightened his tie slightly and studied his reflection in the mirror.

"You fool. This is way too girly for someone like ME to wear!" Clovis cursed.

"Really? I read the description online, brother, and it seemed to suit you PERFECTLY." Lelouch simpered from beside him. He wore a Cheshire Cat-like smirk now as he watched his prim and proper older half-brother frown and whine at the guard. Would he ever guess that Lelouch had been the one to send it to him?

"This had better be someone's idea of a bad joke, Lelouch. I mean, I'm not girly in the slightest. Ask Lelouch to put it on himself." Clovis suggested before grinning wickedly at said prince, who spat out the rest of his tea he had been drinking and stared at him with wide eyes.

"What did you say? You want me to honestly _parade around in a dress?" _His eyes were almost comical at that moment.

Clovis chuckled slightly. "Oh, come now, little brother, surely you haven't dabbled in this sort of thing before. I'm sure Euphemia and Nunnally showed you the works when you were a little boy."

Lelouch's face reddened slightly. "I'm not certain if you're trying to be dirty, but if you are, I will say no. I never once even thought of wearing a dress-"

"Even to escape out of the dreadful classes of Miss Enneagram?" Clovis joked.

Lelouch's eyes widened EVEN more, if that was possible. "I don't remember anything about this 'Enneagram' person. I don't think that person exists."

"Oh, is little brother engaging in the denial mechanism again? Shall I re-trigger your memory? Tall, green haired, big-chested, the scariest voice imaginable-"

"Never again, Clovis. Never bring it up ever again." Lelouch growled.

"So she's the Akito and you're the Yuki, eh?" Clovis guessed.

"Shut your trap, you anime fanboy." Lelouch growled. The only response he got from that was a laugh, like usual.

A smirk crossed his face for some reason.

"...Something's coming."

His instincts...no, his _Geass _told him something was coming.

But what?


	16. Chapter 16 Lelouch's idea

Chapter 16 The beginning of R.R.

* * *

Rolo awoke from a painful dream of the past, one he could never go back to no matter how much he wanted to. He had dreamt of Lelouch and Euphie playing with them in the palace, and then his mother had died in front of them and all of them had gone blind except for Rolo, and his father had murdered Lelouch before his very eyes.

Determination along with fear covered his very being as he wiped a few beads of sweat from his forehead and stood up, his pajamas hanging loosely on him. He had a lot of things to do today. He had a new identity to go under, and some followers to recruit. He knew Ohgi would be suspicious of him even without the mask. The mask just made it harder.

He would have to win their trust gradually, he supposed. Sighing, he quirked an eyebrow upon seeing one witch already awake and covered in pizza stains. "Clean yourself up." He ordered.

"Make me, " She retorted lazily before shoving another piece of pizza into her mouth. Her golden eyes blinked in interest at him. "Clearly, you don't understand what it means to be a gentleman."

Rolo hit his forehead and brushed away a few strands of his jet-black hair, to reveal a scar on his forehead, one he had gotten from Cassius and Carline when they had decided it would be funny to cut him up with a knife. Lelouch had protected him, of course, and the knife had missed his hair and instead cut a scar in his head. He had been treated, of course-but it had left a scar there that would never heal.

"Your brother has a contract with me as well," C.C. said casually. Rolo glared at her, his violet eyes flashing red in anger.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me this in the first place? How long has he had one? What's his geass like?"

"I don't care. He has had one with me for many years, Rolo." She said dully. "Does it really matter that much to you? You're not even with him anymore."

A sad look crossed Rolo's face. "It's amazing how much the two of us have grown apart. He has become a slave to that man while I've been hiding like a coward. If only I had the courage to stand up for myself and show who I really am to the world. Even as R.R., I will be hiding behind a mask, C.C. Is that bravery, or foolhardiness?"

C.C. shrugged her shoulders. "I don't care one way or the other. Do what you want. As long as you fill your end of the bargain, I'll be happy."

"How old was he when he contracted with you?" Rolo asked.

"Thirteen. His geass is different from yours." C.C. replied. "If you don't mind, I'm going out for a bit. I have to see your brother. I'm going to be disguised, so don't worry about me. You have a meeting to go to, right?"

"Later on today, yes. I'm headed back to bed. It's probably good that you're leaving early in the morning, right?" Rolo said. He pulled the covers on over himself as the witch smirked.

"Yep. I'll be back later this afternoon." She said and just like that, she went to his closet and got out a disguise to hide herself with.

Rolo fell asleep then, and heard no more of her annoying mouth.

* * *

He sat in a chair, his hands running along the smooth surface of the arms over and over as he tried to figure out something to do to keep his mind occupied. He was currently in an extremely boring situation now.

Purple eyes looked all around the room before settling on the hot cup of tea he held in his hand. He sipped a bit, relishing the taste before setting it on the table and looking at the man in front of him.

"Um, your highness, you haven't said a word to me yet. Are you going to answer my question?" The man whimpered, obviously too afraid to be rude to an imperial Prince.

Prince Lelouch vi Britannia blinked before replying in boredom, "Yes. Just let me think for a bit."

The man accepted that answer before he changed the subject. "What do you think of Viceroy Clovis's new project, Your Highness?"

Lelouch raised an eyebrow. "What project?"

"You know, his plan to build an amusement park in his honor. How does Clovisland sound to you?"

Lelouch spat out some of his tea on the ground and started to chuckle. The laugh seemed to set the man on edge because it sounded creepy. "Of all the ideas my brother has come up with, that's got to be the most inane idea yet. Does he ever get tired of tossing his money around?"

The man gasped. "Your Highness, this is _your_ brother you're talking about. Don't you respect his decisions?"

Lelouch rolled his eyes. "Trust me, he's not exactly the pinnacle of wisdom in the family. If anyone is, it's Schneizel."

The man nodded before scribbling down his answer on a piece of notebook paper. "True, your highness. Prince Schneizel is quite wise. I have heard that you have never been able to defeat him in a game of chess."

"He is a tough opponent. However, the last time I played him, I nearly won," Lelouch agreed before sipping another cup of his tea. He didn't like interviews like this. This man was simply another sycophantic Britannian like the rest of them, who only wanted something from him because he was a prince. They figured if they played it safe and pretended to like them, they would eventually be rewarded for their "honesty."

Lelouch despised most of the nobility and the press. They were simply parasites that leeched onto anything they could find and sucked it dry. "So, what will Clovis's first ride be? A bar with women wearing nothing? Some sort of dating spot? He is quite the flirt."

The reporter's jaw dropped. "Isn't that rather tactless to say on live TV, your Highness?"

Lelouch shrugged his shoulders. "Not really. It's the truth. Like they say, if you can't handle the heat, stay out of the kitchen, or shall I say, public eye? Princes like me get watched all of the time, anyway. So it doesn't matter what we think. Did you know that my brother likes to attract dozens of women to him at the royal ball?"

* * *

At that moment, the cameras shut off as a furious Clovis stormed onto the set, his blue eyes full of rage. "Lelouch, what is the meaning of this? Must you make me look like a fool on television?"

Lelouch smirked upon seeing his brother look livid. "I'm sure the public would love to hear your exploits with Nonnette Enneagram. Remember the time you and she cross-dressed. She told you how lovely you looked in a dress, brother."

Clovis's face turned five shades of red. "Lelouch, you wouldn't dare air that!"

A blond man with blue eyes came up to Lelouch then. "Your Highness, that's such an inventive idea! I have never seen a noble as brave and insightful as you. Most nobles are so tiresome and annoying to report about. My name is Diethard Reid, Your Highness, and I look forward to interviewing you more in the future. I'm going to air that."

"N-no, don't!" Clovis pleaded.

Lelouch sneered. "You know what they say, Clovis...sometimes dirty laundry has to be aired in public."

"You little brat!" Clovis roared. He froze upon seeing that the camera was still running.

The old reporter got up and went out of the room, obviously too freaked out to talk any more to the rebellious Sub-Viceroy. Clovis sat down beside Lelouch.

"Lelouch, that was uncalled for. You cannot ruin my reputation like that on television."

"So? Every noble has their dirty side. Father has dozens of wives and yet no one says anything to him about it. I'm sure everyone realizes that the royals have dirty secrets, too. Your flirting is well-known, Clovis. What's with the amusement park idea?"

"Oh, that. I'm building it to honor our late siblings, Rolo and Nunnally. There will be a few rides named after them. Clovisland should be opening in a few months, if not a little later."

"What gave you the idea?" Lelouch asked.

"Your talk with me before we came here."

Diethard clapped as he finished filming. "That was wonderful, Your Highness."

* * *

Lelouch shrugged as he stood up and walked out, only to blink as he bumped into a girl wearing a hat. Her hair was tied up in pigtails. He stood up to apologize, but when he looked into the amber eyes of the girl, he gasped. "Y-You...but how?"

C.C. smirked. "Hello there, Lelouch. Let's talk alone."


	17. Chapter 17 Corruption

**A/N:Time for the next chapter to this story. I hope you will all stick around for it. ^^ Time to get to work! Rolo will be called Zero, simply because R.R. sounds dumb. **

**Chapter 17 Corruption **

* * *

Lelouch vi Britannia sighed as he sat in his quarters. A few maids had just prepared the room for him. Of course the maids were Elevens. He would've expected no less from his brother. To hire Elevens as the housekeepers, but...Lelouch had thanked him politely, at which they had given him startled looks, but nonetheless they had acknowledged him and walked out as silent as ghosts, leaving Lelouch time to think. He had time to think about humans.

Lelouch only had to look around and see humans, mostly Britannian, and yet they thought themselves superior to all other humans. How funny it was, Lelouch thought. To him, all humans were equals, and yet half of his race saw fit to enslave all the others and trample their very thoughts down to nothingness and trample out any signs of intelligence among them. Lelouch knew that intelligent men like him were hard to find, and especially among the nobility.

The nobility themselves delighted in controlling those above them and those below them, and that was why whenever intelligent men arose who could see the difference between the lies and the truth, then they saw them as the most dangerous of all. The intelligent people could easily see through all the lies that the stupid people were willing to believe. The very fact that they could question everything that the liars and the thieves and the traitors taught to the proletarians of the population. Their very existence made them a threat to the Royal Family.

He had remembered being taught by his tutors that intelligence was something to treasure. However, Lelouch couldn't help but notice the look of fear in the tutor's eyes when he had questioned his teachings; especially when it came to the subject of Elevens. He'd especially questioned him when said tutor had tossed an askance look at his twin brother and how his twin brother Rolo had not been allowed to be taught anything because this man refused to teach a twin.

* * *

Of course, Lelouch had gotten angry at the tutor, but one sharp look from his sister Cornelia had silenced him. Later on, he'd happened to overhear a conversation between the tutor and Cornelia in which his tutor said that he was afraid of Lelouch's intelligence, and that Lelouch's intelligence might one day be a threat to Britannia's existence. _Of course_, Cornelia scoffed at such things. Lelouch had great faith in Britannia, she had told him. He would never, _ever_ think of doing something like rebelling against the very country that gave birth to him and nurtured him for most of his life.

* * *

However, Lelouch knew now that his dear sister was mistaken in her assumption, because Lelouch hated Britannia. There was nothing about it that he liked, though the people seemed gentle, in reality they were hiding a cruel face under that gentle mask of theirs. The nobility seemed kind and inviting, however they were only looking for the perfect tools to use, while secretly underwhelming anyone who would stand against them. Such a society, Lelouch decided, did not need to exist, so in secret ways, he subtly approved of the terrorists.

He secretly approved of their efforts to overthrow this joke of a kingdom. After all, if it had not been for Britannia's corrupt and disgusting ways, his little brother and sister would still be alive. There wouldn't be people like R.R, rebels who fought against the things they thought were wrong, and Lelouch praised them for going out in the open to blatantly challenge the Britannian Empire for their crimes, whereas Lelouch was a coward. Lelouch hid behind his nobility while he surreptitiously supported their efforts.

He did it in a way that no one would ever suspect the Sub-Viceroy as being a supporter of terrorists. Besides, if he was ever discovered, who knew what would happen? Clovis could have him disowned, or worse, executed. Execution of nobility was not unheard of. Especially, Lelouch thought, when it came to his mother Marianne. He highly suspected that there had been an attack on her due to her low birth as a commoner. He and his twin brother had been treated with disdain by the nobles.

* * *

Sometimes, he and Rolo were not allowed to play with other children simply because they were commoners. Other times, princes like Cassius and his sister Carline had found it delightful to attack the two _traitors_ by throwing dirt at them, calling them names and beating them up. Cassius especially found it fun to target Rolo. Lelouch would often shield him and then Cassius would instead decide to beat them both up until Lelouch and Rolo would tell their mother, who would scold them both. His mother had been fiercely protective of them and did whatever she could to ensure that none of them were hurt in any way.

However, now that Lelouch was the only one left, there was even more of a stern eye kept on him by his father, he knew. The nobles were watching to see whether or not Lelouch would turn out to be rebellious scum, like his mother, or turn out to be a "loyal" and devoted prince to Britannia. So far, they were fooled by his facade. They honestly thought that he had faithfulness to Britannia.

* * *

Sitting up on his bed, his eyes widened then as he heard footsteps. _'Ah, that's probably Clovis," _he thought. Sure enough, he could hear a few feminine giggles emanating from the stairs.

"Kuh kuh, oh my my, you were _so _charming, Mr. Viceroy, sir." An intoxicated voice said. Obviously, this female had had too much to drink, because he could hear her stumbling into everything.

"No, ha ha, my dear, you are...hic, hic, quite attractive, my lady. What do you say we...engage in a bit of pleasantries in my bedroom? But first," He coughed, "Let me introduce you to my little brother, ha ha ha...I'm sure he'd _love _to see you."

He could hear Clovis stumbling into his room and then the female giggling as the two of them bumped into stuff and knocked over furniture.

_Huh. Brother has gone and gotten himself drunk again, _Lelouch thought, and smirked. Whereas, Lelouch had no inclination to engage in these stupid activities, he'd noticed that a lot of Britannians liked to do these stupid activities, and yet they thought themselves superior to the Elevens.

One purple eye peered out from his door and noticed that one of the Eleven maids was now watching with a mixture of amusement and horror. The maid happened to spot him looking out the door and watched in bewilderment as Lelouch winked at her before blushing and turning away, evidently having been caught off of her duties. She noticed the door open a little more until she noticed the Eleventh Prince was indeed watching his brother in amusement.

* * *

"Oh...hic, hic, you must tell me, hic, about your brother, ha, Prince Clovis. I'm _quite _a good girl in...hic, bed, ha. That joke you told us, ha, was actually quite amusing, hic." He could hear the female hiccuping now. He was quite sure that they were very, very, drunk.

"Well, well, dear, what do you say we amuse Lelouch with our presence, ha?"

Clovis was by now _quite_ drunk, Lelouch thought, and quietly closed his door and returned to his bed when he heard drunken knocking on his door. _'Oh, geez_,' Lelouch thought.

"You must tell me, your highness, how you come up with such funny jokes."

"Oh, yes, we must definitely tell Lelouch, hic, about this."

'_Oh, great, here they come,' _Lelouch thought.

"Lelouch...you must let me in, ha ha ha!"

* * *

Lelouch reluctantly opened the door and let his brother in. He watched as his brother stumbled into the doorway, nearly falling on the carpeted rug. He also noticed the Eleven maid help him to his feet.

"Keep your hands off me, you filth." Clovis said, at which the girl winced and ran out of the room. "Ha ha..."

"Careful, brother." Lelouch said dryly as he helped Clovis to his feet.

His companion was a Britannian woman who was barely clothed. Her stringy red hair was loose and it hung everywhere. "Hic, so this is the Sub-Viceroy, Lelouch vi Britannia, hic. You know, I have a daughter-er, stepdaughter around his age."

"Really? You haven't told me about her, hic," Clovis coughed again.

"Her name is...Kallen...Stadtfeld."

"Kallen Stadtfeld?" Lelouch said. He recognized that name. Hadn't that been the name of the girl who had shown up at his party? 'Wait, that's the girl who had the same voice as the terrorist.' Lelouch's eyes widened then as he put two and two together. "Brother, please," He said sarcastically, "Do sit down and make yourselves at home."

"Oh, Lelouch, that party I went to you was such a delight!"

"Brother, are you drunk?" Lelouch asked bluntly.

"Me? Drunk? I would never be drunk, ha ha!" Clovis laughed as though it was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard in the world, while the woman joined in.

"Sorry to come back so late. We stayed there until six in the morning."

Lelouch looked at the clock. "Well, it's nine o'clock. You'll definitely be having a late breakfast, brother."

Clovis chuckled. "Breakfast? I had quite a lovely breakfast with her, if you get what I mean," He said baudily.

Lelouch rolled his eyes. "If you don't mind me saying so, Brother, please take your company out of my room."

"Lelouch, you wanna party, too?"

"No thank you. Now, please, leave," Lelouch said and then just like that, he pushed the two of them out of the room and slammed the door shut behind them.

"Is it just me or is he rude?" The female nearly fell down the stairs as Clovis supported her.

"Don't worry, honey," He said as he stumbled into his bedroom, "The fun's just _getting _started." The door shut behind them.

Suddenly, Lelouch heard a knocking at his door. Sighing again, he opened it. "Yes?"

His eyes widened then as a female came charging at him. "Lelouch!" She cried as she tackled him in a hug. Her long pink hair got in his face.

"Euphie," He said, "Please let go of me!"

"Lelouch, what's wrong with Clovis. I tried to knock on his door, but he wouldn't let me in. What is he doing in there?"

Lelouch smirked. "Something...private."

Euphemia blushed. "You mean the stupid things that adults do?"

Lelouch laughed at his sister's brilliant statement. "Yes, indeed. He claims to be a noble prince and then he goes and does these stupid things."

"Well, that's just how he is. He's a Viceroy, so he can do whatever he wants. Oh, and Sister Cornelia talked to me today. She said to say hi to you, and she also wanted to tell you that some of the Knights of the Round are going to be visiting soon. She said especially that Nonnette Enneagram wants to see you again!" She chirped, not noticing the look of horror dawning on Lelouch's face.

"Nonnette Enneagram...?" He said, his face instantly pale.

"Yeah, she said she wants to see you! What's wrong with that, brother? You know how much she likes you!" Euphemia said innocently and laughed upon seeing his horrified face. "You're forgetting all of the fun things she's done with you."

"Fun? She's the one woman Cornelia's terrified of. That obviously means she's sending her over here to get away from her! Nonnette probably threatened to tell everyone about her teddy bear collection."

Euphemia just laughed. "I highly doubt that."

"Still, it takes a lot to scare Cornelia, but Nonnette has blackmailing information on everyone."

"Even on you, Lelouch!" Euphie said cheerfully, unaware of the disastrous consequences Nonnette's presence was going to bring.

_'Thank god she's innocent_,' Lelouch thought.

Meanwhile...

C.C. glanced at Rolo. "So, what sort of outfit are you going to wear for your crusade against Britannia?"

Rolo gave her a thoughtful look. "I'm not sure yet. I was thinking the name R.R. sounds stupid. How about something more...dramatic."

"Idiot?" She suggested.

Rolo just rolled his eyes. "You probably want it to be something like pizza, don't you?"

"That would be a stupid name, though. Everyone would think it was too _cheesy,_" She said before laughing at her pun.

Rolo glanced at the news briefly.

* * *

"The latest news says that Prince Clovis has been found drunk in bed with his lover today. The Sub-Viceroy declined to comment."

"As typical of my brother," Rolo said before chuckling.

"My, my, looks to me like your brother is _quite_ an idiot." C.C. said.

"Which one?"

"Clovis," She said.

"He's the one that experimented on you, isn't he?" Rolo said sharply.

"My, my, you're every bit as astute as your mother."

"You know my mother? _Why_ didn't you tell me in the first place?" He snapped.

"Yes, I knew your mother. I was close friends with her. She may or may not have had a geass. I may have said too much," She said slowly.

"Hah, so is that it? Are you being sent here as a spy?" Rolo challenged.

"No, I'm just here to watch over you."

She frowned as she recalled the encounter she'd had with Lelouch the night before.

_Lelouch stared with wide eyes at the girl he'd hoped he would never see again.  
"What are __**you **__doing here?" _

_"My, my, Lelouch, is that any way to act towards a person who's promised to help you?" _

_"Come inside here," Lelouch growled before dragging her into his bedroom and slamming the door behind them. "**What** are you doing here? Didn't I tell you to leave whenever I became Sub-Viceroy? Everything I do is monitored."_

_"My, my, you can simply say I'm your lover and leave it at that." _

_"My brother has been using you as a prisoner. I'm sure he will notice," Lelouch growled. _

_"Your brother's too stupid to put two and two together, anyway," C.C. responded. _

_"Where have you been anyway?" He said. _

_"Oh, I made a new contract with someone else. A most interesting specimen." She said ambiguously. "He is most interesting." _

_"Who?" Lelouch demanded. C.C. laughed. _

_"My, aren't you full of questions, Lelouch? You weren't when we first made our contract."_

_"I was only thirteen at the time. Ever since then, my geass...has been most useful." He said. _

_"He is every bit as interesting as you are, Lelouch." _

_"I'm pretty sure we agreed on you never contacting me again," Lelouch said coldly. "Why on earth did you come back?" _

_"To keep an eye on you. It seems to me like your brother is out. He won't be back until the early morning." _

_"Is he getting drunk again?" Lelouch said in annoyance. _

_"Yes he is. He is an interesting specimen, too." _

_"C.C, what exactly is your motive?" _

_"My, my, you're paranoid, aren't you? Even though I gave you the ability to read minds, you're still not satisfied?" _

_"My geass would be better if it was something more effective." _

_"How is the ability to read minds a bad thing? It's quite effective." _

_"Indeed it is. It enables me to tell whether or not people are trying to assassinate me. Now, C.C, please leave." _

_As she left, he locked the door behind her. 'I wish I knew just who it was she made a contract with. I don't know who she was thinking of. I couldn't read her mind. Of course, I've never been able to read C.C.'s mind.' _

* * *

Rolo frowned. "Wouldn't you say this country has been reduced to nothing?"

"Nothing?" C.C. questioned.

"Yes, exactly. I am nothing now that I am not royalty."

"What a paradox. As long as you live, you are a prince of Britannia."

"I have renounced all loyalty to them, and thus I am nothing in their eyes. Thus, you could say I am a zero. Which means the name I will take will be Zero." He said.

"How interesting," C.C. said, "You, of all people, choose that name?"

"Because, what will they expect from a person named Zero? They won't expect anything from me, and that...will be their downfall." He said before chuckling darkly.

C.C. found it hard to believe how a Britannian prince could end his own country, but nonetheless, she decided to watch him. She noticed the briefcase he had. "Is that your costume?" She asked.

"Yes," Rolo answered. "I plan to start tomorrow. It will be quite amusing."


	18. Chapter 18 Zero

**A/N:It has been too long since I last updated this! Warning for some graphic content at the end. Rolo's serial killer traits are a bit frightening.  
**

**Chapter 17 Zero **

* * *

The guards at the front of Prince Clovis's palace flinched as they spotted the figure in the doorway. Though this person was a noble, _she _scared the living daylights out of them. The damned woman was just so annoying and intrusive-it seemed like she knew everything about everybody. One wondered how she had acquired that knowledge, exactly-but then again, sometimes it was better not to ask those sorts of questions.

"Hello, there!" She cried out loud, scaring the crap out of the guards, who winced as she walked by them and headed straight towards her target.

Prince Clovis. His blue eyes widened as he stared at her for a few moments before she barreled him over in a hug. "Clover, it's been too long! How have you been, my boy?" She said as she hugged him warmly.

"G-Great...now, please...get off, Nonnette..." Clovis groaned, managing to push the woman off him for a moment before he straightened, brushing himself off and pushing his hair out of his eyes. "Look, you got my hair all messy again!"

"Little Clover still gets upset if his hair's all messy-wessy!" She taunted. "Now, where could Euphie and Lulu be hiding? I thought Euphie said he would be here."

A pink blur darted out from her hiding spot. "Nonnette!" She squealed. The two embraced briefly.

"Euphie, you've become such a beautiful young woman...but you really need your hair trimmed...it's down to your waist, honey..." Nonnette said worriedly, stroking her pink bangs affectionately.

Euphemia shrugged. "Cornelia wants me to cut it, but I refused. I like it the way it is, it's sort of cute. If you're looking for Lelouch, he's gone right now. He went out somewhere."

"That's too bad." Nonnette said, pouting instantly.

"Where is that boy?" Clovis said in annoyance, thoroughly irritated at the Black Prince's bad habit of fleeing the palace and disappearing when he shouldn't be.

"I think he said he has some interviews to attend or something. Something having to do with your amusement park that's opening soon, Big Brother," Euphemia said matter-of-factly.

Clovis brightened. "I'm glad it'll open soon. Hopefully, all of the Britannian children will enjoy it greatly." He said.

"What about the Japanese children?" Euphemia suggested, but frowned upon receiving a baleful look from Clovis.

"Euphie, we've been over this, foolish little sister, yet you do not understand. Elevens aren't allowed-they're filthy, they'd make the water contaminated and give the Britannians all kinds of diseases!" Clovis scolded.

Euphemia shook her head. "That's wrong! That's not how they're like at all!" She cried.

"Euphie, you might be going a little out of bounds here." Nonnette said softly, "Discrimination against the Numbers is just how we do things here. It's the only way they understand anything we tell them, sweetheart."

Euphemia shook her head at their ignorance. She knew deep down that Britannians and Japanese were one in the same, so what need did they have to discriminate? She wondered absently how Rolo was doing. She had met him at Ashford, but he seemed to be more distant than she remembered him being. Of course, seven years had passed, and anything within that span of time that had happened could have caused a personality change within him.

* * *

Lelouch frowned as he rode on the subway along with the other Britannians, in disguise, of course. His own knight wasn't even with him-he had to see for himself who C.C. was with, and why. The witch had promised to meet with him for some reason, so he had no choice but to indulge in her selfish requests.

He blinked as a red-haired girl climbed on the train at the next stop, talking in English, but it shifted to Japanese, of all things. Lelouch raised an eyebrow at that. 'Is she a terrorist? She's that same girl I met before at the ball. To think we'd meet again here, of all places.'

He smirked broadly. 'Well, looks like the mouse will come where the cat wants it to.'

He stood up. 'May as well go talk to her.'

Kallen Kouzuki frowned as she saw a stranger walk towards her. She couldn't really see his face under his hat but she could see his black hair. Wait...black? But that couldn't be...she was talking to Rolo right now on the phone...so who was this man standing before her?

"Look, um, I've gotta go. See you later." She said as she hung up on her leader, who blinked in confusion on the other end of the line, wondering what could have happened to make her hang up so suddenly.

"How are you today, Kallen Stadtfeld?" The man said, raising his head so she could see his purple eyes.

"You...what are you doing here, Le-"

"Shh!" He put his hand over her mouth. "I'm not supposed to be outside right now."

"Why'd you sneak out of the palace?" She said in his ear.

"It's boring...extremely boring. It sucks being a noble. I'd rather be carefree and an ordinary person, like you..." He trailed off, making it sound like he was hitting on her. "Who were you speaking to?"

"My boyfriend." She said quickly.

Lelouch sat next to her and pulled out a book. "I have somewhere to go and someone to meet, so I wonder if our objectives will take us to the same spot." He said softly.

Kallen just frowned at the man she knew to be Rolo's older twin brother. "You had a twin brother, huh? And he died...I'm sorry..."

Lelouch just looked at her for a moment before he sighed. "Everyone says that to me. What if he never actually died? That's what my brother thinks. That's why he came here:to look for my younger siblings who died seven years ago."

"What do _you _think? I don't care what Clovis has to say." Kallen said.

"I think he's chasing after nothing. I think they're dead for good." Lelouch said softly.

"A part of you wishes they were alive, huh?" She guessed.

He didn't speak any more after that. Instead, he had fallen silent, preferring instead to read his book instead of talk to her. It wasn't like she cared that much about him. Her phone vibrated, and she flipped it open, in time to read a single text:

_I'm almost ready for the game to begin, Q1. Will you advance or fall back? It's all up to you-Zero_

'Zero? So that's what he's calling himself? Talk about a stupid name...' She thought in annoyance.

"Who texted you?" Lelouch said curiously.

"My boyfriend," She lied again, texting back: _I'm currently in the clutches of blue blood. His name starts with the letter L and he's tailing me, Zero. You'd better call me later. _

Immediately, the message came back: _My brother is there? That's not good at all...continue to play the part, Q1. He must not learn who I am. _

Kallen nodded and texted back: _Thanks. I'll take care of it. _

"He sure sounds talkative," Lelouch drawled. Kallen noticed how the crowd around them seemed to have thinned out somewhat. "Tell me, what are you really doing with this boyfriend of yours, Kallen Stadtfeld?"

Kallen noticed how piercing his gaze was...it was like he could see into her soul or something. She shivered. "Absolutely nothing."

Lelouch leaned over into her ear. "I think you're..._lying. I don't like liars." _

She shivered. Suddenly, a new person walked on. It was a woman with green hair. Lelouch paled visibly upon seeing her.

"Lulu! There you are, flirting with your girlfriend!" The voice boomed. "You completely forgot to come see me!"

"N-N-Nonnette, I can explain..." Lelouch stammered, turning very red now.

"Lulu's been cheating, Euphie! How sad!"

* * *

A pink-haired girl stood in the doorway, her purple eyes full of amusement as she regarded Kallen. To Kallen's surprise, there was no cold, calculating look in the girl's eyes, merely a warm, kind look. This girl looked gentle.

"Euphie, help me out here, sister!" Lelouch cried.

Kallen gasped.

"What, young lady? You didn't know Lelouch has a sister? This is his sister, Euphemia li Britannia."

Euphemia curtsied politely. "A pleasure to meet you."

There was no condescending look in her eyes at all, a rarity to see among the nobility; it was one of sincere kindness and affection. Kallen decided this girl was innocent, and liked her. She certainly seemed far more sweet than Lelouch, whose icy exterior covered his frozen and hollow heart.

But what did that tell her about Rolo? He was cold, too, though in a different sort of way-the kind that sent chills of excitement up her spine. She liked being around him-even if she didn't want to admit it-she liked his presence.

* * *

Rolo smirked as he stared at the patch of dirt. 'Yep, no one bothered to look for them after all these years. Figures...'

He smiled as he dug another grave. This person had just gotten a little too close to the truth about him and Nunnally...so he had..._sent them to heaven. _All for the better, he decided, as he started to hum under his breath as he dug up dirt...this was going to be a deep hole.

This person had bullied Nunnally, too...her name had been Katherine Sforza...she was a rich pig...she got too close to Nunnally and started beating her up daily. Since he had Geass, the answer was easy...he had just geassed her...and she killed herself.

Simple...but he had to do this in a secluded area...and he had been doing it for a good while now. He smiled even more as he lifted the corpse and put it in the grave. "Farewell...Katherine..." He whispered as he finished digging and buried her.

C.C. watched him from the window in boredom. "What is he doing out there, looking for treasure?" She said.

Marianne spoke in her head. "_Actually, I think Rolo is more of a sociopath. He has actually killed people before in the past for bullying Nunnally. He definitely takes after his father in that regard. He's convinced that what he's doing is right." _

C.C. sighed. Why couldn't she contract with the normal people? A few moments later, Rolo appeared in his room, his hands covered with dirt.

"Why do you do those stupid things?" She asked in boredom. "Why bother to kill?"

Rolo smirked even more if it was possible. "It was necessary. At first, I didn't want to kill them. They were only bullying her, but eventually it got worse and worse to the point where they were beating her up every day and my sister was becoming battered every day. I suppose one day I lost my temper and wound up pushing one of them to the ground...then I figured I'd knocked them unconscious and tried to wake them up...only to realize I'd killed someone. It was horrifying and I wanted desperately to forget that I'd done it...so I buried them and tried hard to overcome my regret for it...but eventually that regret was gone."

"So what drives you to do it now?"

The answer disturbed her.

"To_ feel alive_. Until you gave me power, I felt absolutely dead, like a worthless clone or puppet. Now I can avenge mother and Nunnally." He said. "I'm glad you came and brightened up my life."

'Why can't I get normal people?'


End file.
